Love Hurts
by popscb
Summary: Lauren and Joey story. Love can be felt on so many different levels...but ultimately, for Lauren and Joey, Love hurts. Take a read, review and enjoy :)
1. First impressions

**Hello guys I'm back again...didn't really go away but hey and also some reassurance there will be a one shot a some point as a follow on from the SV and HT series ! So here's my new story called Love hurts. Again I've played around with things in this. Joey and Lauren aren't related but do know each other as will become clear. They are both at the same school same class, joey's just gone 17 and Laurens still 16 hope you enjoy :) xxx**

Chapter 1 First Impressions 

"Joey and Lauren, Lauren and Joey" she doodled across her paper, spluttered in bright pink highlighted hearts and little stars. She stared down at the paper realising once again her mind had cruelly allowed her to get carried away in a dream that would never become a reality. It wasn't rocket science to see how hot Joey was. He was every 16 year olds dream guy and probably every other girl's in the school too. He had an amazing body, one that a Greek good would have had issues with- it was that perfect. His toned muscles could be seen through his shirt, the was needlessly too tight for him and to accompany that perfect body was the most impeccable face- complete with amazing smile and body melting eyes.

She'd known Joey, well, known of him most of her life, him being the son of one of her Mum's closest friends. She hated him for many years seeing him as a cocky, immature idiotic who used girls for one thing and one thing only. Sex. Joey was your go to guy if you needed cheering up if you get what I mean. By no means did have a different girl every day, no not quite everyday but he wasn't a saint either.

Over the years though they'd lost contact and it wasn't until she'd been forced to Walford with her parents she even remembered he existed. It turned out she'd been enrolled in his school and just happened (the beauty of fate) to be in his class. But her first memories of him were a little different to now. He was still as hot as she remembered him but now he was by far less cocky. He was still full of confidence and walked with a certain air about him but it was a completely different thing she saw in him.

Arriving at the school on the first day of term Lauren had immediately decided that she hated this place, and there was very little that could have changed her mind- or so she thought. As she was new, the school had decided she needed babysitting and so her head of year who had been introduced as Mr Clarke had organised for her to be "Looked after" by one of his top students. Great, straight away Lauren had the idea of this geeky guy who would be nothing like her and then the rest of her school days she'd be fighting the every growing opinion that she was in with that group of friends.

"Honestly Sir I don't need babysitting, I'll be fine by myself… Im pretty much a loner anyway" Lauren continued to protest as she followed Mr Clark to what she assumed was her homeroom.

"Ah Mr Tate just the person… we have a new student starting today and she's in your class, would it be possible for you to look after her for me?" Lauren was lingering down the corridor, reading about the after school activities on a notice bored so she'd failed to recognise her new Buddy Mr Clarke had found.

"Sure Sir not a problem" he smiled always willing to please.

"Great… Lauren" he called, she dragged her eyes away from the information and they locked on the male- the totally hot male standing in her eye line. Wow. "Lauren this is Joey Tate He's my best student, I'm sure you'll get on perfectly" With that the older male jogged off down the corridor to attend to the commotion.

The two teenagers stood in a strange little bubble. Joey's eyes looked Lauren up and down, noticing how her uniform was pristine and brand new. Despite them both being in the first year of 6th form the school asked them to wear a uniform as part of their equality policy, although they were given a little leeway with exactly what they wore ie. The girls didn't have to wear a tie or jumper and could wear any form of skirt (within school guidelines of course. Which were : any skirt worn should remain at knee length and should be in grey or black of a suitable style).

He smiled to himself noticing her top button undone her shirt un-tucked and the grey pleated skirt was inched up way more than would have been classed appropriate. She was pushing her luck for her first day. As his eyes did a sweep of her legs, that seemed to go on forever, Lauren raised her eyebrow, a slight curve to her lips as she realised Joey had been checking her out and not in the slightest bit discreetly.

"So then Lauren, I guess you'll need showing around then?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

Lauren scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, pushing her bust up. Something she hadn't realised she'd done until Joeys eyes were attached there. Realising her _innocent _mistake she quickly dropped her arms and blushed a little. "No, contrary to popular belief I'm not a child and I can find my own way around…I don't need a baby sitter"

"Good job I don't intend to be one then In it ?" Joey smirked "Come on first lesson starts in 5" he nudged her shoulder and she walked in front of him and into the class room. All the girls in the room were sitting on the desks chatting and gossiping about their holidays there were a few quieter ones in the corner reading. The geeks she thought obviously. There were some other girls laughing really fake trying to buy the attention of the lads in the room. It seemed to be working.

"Hi Joey" Lauren turned her head to see where the sickening sweet tone had come from. A thin blonde was leaning across one of the desks and waving with such desperation at Joey. He simply turned back to Lauren pushing her a little nearer to her seat.

A group of Lads whistled her as she pulled a chair out and sat down, flicking her raven hair across her back. "Hmmm who's your new hotty then Joe?" a lad turned to face Joey who just smirked about to respond, more than likely with a cocky answer but Lauren butted in.

"One, I am not his. Two, whistle like that at me again and you'll be getting a nice slap across your cheek…"

"So you Must be the new girl…" The woman flicked through some notes "Lauren Branning?"

Great, way to make an impression, Lauren thought. "Sorry" she mumbled retreating to her chair feeling completely humiliated and about three inches tall. She could hear the whispers dart around the class room and could feel one pair of eyes glued to her. Risking a look back she noticed it was joey, who was just staring at her with some sort of weird intensity.

So that was two weeks ago and now she was sitting in her little day dream, once again doodling about Joey. Since that first day things had got progressively worse. She'd on numerous occasions done stupid things to embarrass herself which had allowed Joey to come to her rescue like some character out of a fairy tale, it seemed that whenever she had the slightest bit of trouble, it happened to be in front of Joey where he could swoop in and make things right.

It hadn't made it any easier the fact her Mum and Joey's Mum were friends. It seemed the reason Joey had been so familiar was because they knew each other when they were younger. Obviously he hadn't made such a lasting impression back then… now however, was a completely different story. He was in her head 24/7 the reasons to her were still not deciphered.

**Intrigued ? Next chapter up later xx**


	2. It's strange beeing the new kid

Chapter 2- It's strange being the New kid

"Lauren come on get up… your just making it harder for yourself, there's nothing you can do about it so get up" Lauren groaned as her Mum continued to shout and yell in a bitter tone collecting the dirty washing stung across her bedroom floor "Seriously Lauren when's the last time you cleaned in here ?"

"Eugh go away Mum" she screamed tugging the duvet further up to cover her face.

"Lauren do as you're Mum says… Joey's picking you up in 15 minutes" That woke her. Joey being the lucky sod he was had literally just celebrated his 17th birthday and had already passed his driving test. Joey's dad had been teaching him on the sly for years so with only a couple of _professional _lessons his test was booked and of course Joey being Joey passed first time- Much to the annoyance of Lauren though who had pretty much had enough of her Dad praising and glorifying Joey's "Amazing" intelligence and driving skills.

She quickly shot up in bed staring wide eyes at her parents. "Why the hell is he picking me up?" she shouted.

"SHHH! Lauren can you not shout please, you're brother's still asleep" Tanya scorned "And anyway Joey's a nice kid, he offered as Your Dad's got to have the car today and you have no other way of getting to school" If looks could kill both parents would be dead by now. Laurens look was murderous. No way was she riding in with Joey. It was bad enough that they had to spend Tuesday nights together when their families got together for the weekly meal not including the fact they were both studying pretty much the exact same A-levels, the only difference was when Lauren was doing Art, Joey was doing sport. She was determined she wasn't about to put herself through a car ride with him too.

"I am capable of getting the tube you know…"

"What and have you accidently miss you're stop? I know all the tricks in the book Lauren, Joey's taking you, end of. Oh and he's bringing you home too, so you'll have to wait for him he's got football training"

"Great! You two really know how to make me feel good don't you" Lauren stormed out the room slamming the bathroom door behind herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Joey; In fact it was quite the opposite. Lauren was pretty convinced that after that first week back in September she'd developed a rather big crush on Joey. Ok crush was probable a little of an exaggeration, it wasn't like she wanted to be with him did she? It was purely a school girl fantasy. She hoped. Her own Morals made sure she didn't go there- only in her mind.

20 minutes Later and a horn sounded outside, bang on bloody time to keep up his perfect image, grabbing her stuff she stomped down the stairs just to make sure her Mum knew she wasn't impressed, slamming the front door to confirm her point. Joey was waiting outside in his car; it was a pretty good car considering it was his first. Climbing in, she yanked the door shut and tugged the seatbelt across her, remaining silent the whole time.

"Morning to you too" Joey smirked "What's up?" he hadn't yet started the car and Lauren was beginning to lose patience already. "God what's up with you this morning? The least you could do is talk to me Lauren"

"Nothing, Can we just drive please?" Joey looked at her little concerned but did as she asked and began to drive. The twenty minuet journey consisted of forced conversation and awkward glances to each other. As much time as they'd spent together over the last couple of weeks, it wasn't as if that time was used to talk, the last actually conversation they had was that first day of term. Well that was the only conversation that consisted of more than three of four mumbled words.

Joey looked across to her and pulled up the car, they weren't yet at the school so why was he stopping? "Right, now we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong, because your bad mood is staring to rub off on me and I have a long day today so please can you put us both out of our misery and tell me?"

She stared down into her lap fiddling nervously with the hem of her shirt, which once again was hanging out. Joey was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and she couldn't help but notice the slight concern that was in his eyes. Ok. Now she felt a little guilty, he didn't needed to be worried about her. They stayed in silence for a good five minutes both of them just getting lost in each other eyes. Surely he didn't like her in that way ?

Joey shook his head sighing and swore he recognised a miniscule amount of lust in her eyes. "Laure…"

"Do people at school think I'm weird?" she cut across him and finally released the breath she'd been desperate to free for the last few moments.

"What? Why, why would you think that?"

"That's not an answer Joey…" He smiled rolling his eyes, good she had a feisty nature, he couldn't say he didn't like it though.

"No, they don't think your weird… just a bit" the end of his sentence trailed off as Lauren looked like she was about to cry "Oh no they don't think bad of you… most of my mates think you're really fit actually… don't tell them I told you that" She giggled and looked away brushing at her tears. "They just think you're a little…erm gutsy"

"So basically they think I'm a bitch?" Lauren dared a look at him and she raised her eyebrow giving him that look to say _"You best tell me right now or there'll be trouble"_

"No, honestly I think they're scared of you babe" he cheeks blushed slightly as he called her babe; it was usually her Dad's name for her. It somehow had a complete different meaning though as Joey said it. "Is this what all this is about? You thinking you don't fit in?"

Lauren meekly nodded, her brown orbs looking at Joey though her thick eyelashes. He was shaking his head at her. Was she really that blind to whom she was, who she could be? "It's strange being the new kid Joey"

"Look, I know you didn't really want to ride with me today but honestly, I wanna be your mate Lauren, and no before you say anything it's not because I feel sorry for you" She smirked at his comment and playfully hit him across the arm. "Why don't you come to training with me tonight, you'll need to wait for me anyway if you want a lift home?"

"And why would I want to watch a bunch of sweaty teenage, testosterone filled boys kick a ball around a piece of muddy field? You may not have noticed Joey but I aint like other girls, I don't do the fawning over guys routine to boost their egos"

A loud laugh filled the car, Joey was proper laughing to himself "I was actually suggesting that you meet with some of the girls, Poppy and Whitney will be there, and they come every week to watch Fats and Ty train. You could get to know them? But if you want to _fawn _over use sweaty testosterone boys to boost out ego's then be my guest"

Lauren let out a laugh and shook her head eyes closed. "Fine I'll come to your training…"

"Good, now that's sorted, you can stop being a miserable cow and we can drive with some normality the rest of the way"

*JL*JL*JL*

The last lesson of the day and Lauren had the monumental decision; ok it wasn't that big of a decision, whether or not to stay for the football training. She and Joey had been in different classes that afternoon and so she hadn't had to endure his stares and full on smugness for the last hour and a half. The bell went much too soon for Lauren Liking and the end of the day was there.

"Ok tomorrow I want you all to have submitted your project proposals online ready for your coursework… off you go". The art teacher dismissed her small number of students, turns out A-level art didn't have the popularity like English and sport did. Lauren packed up her drawings and began to wonder towards the door.

"Lauren isn't it?" a girl from her art class had stopped her. She was a little taller than Lauren had long poker straight brown hair cut very sleekly with a full fringe. She was pretty much out there, colourful clips in her hair patterned tights. She looked pretty artsy.

"Yep…you are?" she asked a little guarded, no one had made the effort to talk to her in this class before.

"Sorry… I'm Poppy, Fats' girlfriend, Joey told Ty and Ty told whit and then whit told me that you were coming to watch the guys train tonight? Just thought we could go together?"

"I, erm …Ye I mean I was just…." Lauren stuttered over her words and Poppy linked her arm through Laurens beginning to drag her from the room.

"Great then, that's sorted! We usually watch from the benches that ok?" Lauren nodded a little bewildered at what was happening. As they got to the field she noticed the lads were already in their training gear and were doing laps of the pitch. Poppy lead her to another couple of girls who were sitting there.

"Whit this is Lauren Joey's mate, Lauren this is whit" Poppy introduced her excitedly, but Lauren dismissed the intro, already a little too interested in one certain Mr Tate running around the pitch. Despite the cold weather the majority of the team were in shorts and I mean _shorts _with t-shirts. From where Lauren was sitting she had a perfect view of his peachy derrière- his perfectly pert butt that was nicely highlighted by his shorts.

"Oi Joe the fit weird bird you hang around with is here!" Lauren's head looked up in pure horror as a few of the lads began blowing kisses to her making extremely inappropriate gestures about her the worst of it was Joey wasn't doing anything about it. "Come on then Fitty let's see what skills you got with a ball" Before she knew it a ball collided with her head and the lads broke into a fit of Laughter.

"I need to go… thanks for asking me Poppy" Lauren wiped at her eyes and quickly sprinted off towards the school gates Ignoring the shouts from Joey.

"Lauren… Lauren! Wait up babe I'll take you home" He Jogged a little towards her but couldn't reach her paces.

"Leave me alone Joey… your just like the rest of them!" with that she was out of sight and off school grounds. Joey stood there almost grounded to the spot when he mates all came round him and saw his face. It was the picture of devastation.

"Oh my Days Joe fancies the weirdo" The one lad jumped on his back as the others ruffled his hair and shot degrading jokes about Lauren at him.

"Just drop it man!" Joey pushed his mates off him and marched off towards the locker room.

"Joe… Training dude?"

"Leave it!"

**I sense there's feelings involved ! Thank you for the reviews so far glad to see people are enjoying, See you all tomorrow, Any predictions on tomorrows chapter : Change of scene ? xx**


	3. Change of scene

chapter 3- change of scene

The next few weeks at school Lauren had done everything in her power to avoid Joey and Joey had done everything in his to try and talk to her. The combination of the two had resulted in a pretty big confrontation in front of their class and the teacher having to step in before Lauren slapped Joey. She was annoyed with him big time, not only for acting the way he did but for not listening to her when she'd told him she didn't want to be friends with him. Poppy and Whitney who Lauren was now pretty good friends with had apparently had stern words with other halves about their behaviour towards Lauren.

Luckily they valued their relationships rather highly so had managed to tame the majority of _attention _Lauren was getting from the football team. It seemed things were beginning to look on the up, until her business class that Morning. It turns out if you have an argument with someone in class as an apology to the teacher and a form on punishment to one's self you were partnered for the entire module with said person. So that morning Lauren and Joey were wonderfully placed together.

The whole session they worked in silence each taking a question to work on instead of completing them together as a team like the guide suggested. Lauren had brushed off his apologies so many times in the past week and had finally given in today and accepted his apology. Partly for her own sanity mind, as the constant apologetic looks and "I'm sorrys" were starting to get a tad irritating.

"So are we ok now?" Lauren nodded and went back to answer the question, It was clear they weren't OK but it was better than before. The end of that class couldn't come enough for both teenagers but it would be another thing for Lauren to add to the list of bad things that day. She had no idea what was wrong with her. she had just let everything climb up to the point where she just wanted to cry and against her better judgement that's what she found herself doing. Leaning up against the lockers crying to herself.

"Lauren?" someone asked, an unrecognised someone. She turned round to see one of Joey's team mates standing there. Matt she thought his name was. She didn't really care she just wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want?" her tone was a little bitter as after all he was one of the one's to have been winding her up.

"Why is a fit girl like you crying, when a big strong dude like me is willing to give you a big hug and make it all better" She rolled her eyes at him and shut her locker door.

"Just leave me alone please" attempting to move away from him she whispered "Please… I just want to be on my own" Suddenly his hands grabbed her trapping her against the locker. His strength was much stronger than hers and she became completely useless under his touch. With a swift look around he slammed her a little further into the locker creating a distraction as he crashed his lips with force onto hers.

"Get of me… Please" she screeched trying to push him away but was forced back to the Locker. His hands were gripping a little tighter to her as the tears started to fall. "Please…"

"Now now Lauren we all know that girls like you love a guy like me…" he snarled against her ear as her face pressed into his. The next thing she knew there was a gush of cool air and lots of shouting. But she couldn't put two and two together properly and every time she did she was not getting four.

Lauren slid down the lockers and hit the floor with a thud, her sobbing body sagging as a warm feeling of comfort surrounded her. She felt herself being lifted and pulled against someone, from what she felt she guessed she was sitting in their lap. With painful eyes she looked up and saw she was clinging tightly to Joey. Seriously?

"Joe…" she managed to choke out between the sobbing. His arm around her waist pulled her a little closer as his other ran rhythmically through her hair.

"Hey…it's alright Lauren, your safe I've got you" Within seconds her eyes were closing against him. The utter shock she was in had drifted her to sleep, Joey gently eased her into his arms and moved her through to the common room where the 6th formers went when they had a free session.

For the next hour Joey watched her sleeping in his arms, he was getting rather uncomfortable but after attempting to mover two times already, and almost getting a slap in the process, he decided , for his own safety, he wouldn't be trying again. Joey looked down at her and it was like something in him switched on. Lauren was an extremely beautiful girl to Joey and he couldn't help feel partly responsible for the vile behaviour of one of his team mates. Joey had been pretty much singing Laurens praises to the lads, but in a way they thought he was being a typical lad. For example he called her fit when he really thought she was beautiful, weird when he really thought she was intriguing and _alright _when he really thought he was one of the best girls he'd set eyes on.

Lauren shifted a little and groaned the reality of what had happened hitting her at full force. "Joey…can you take me home please?"

"Of course I can… you alright?" he gently moved her from his lap then proceeded to help her up. She was a little paler than usual and her make smudged. She weakly shrugged and moved to his side. "Come let's get you home. We'll use the back so you don't have to go down the corridor" She nodded

"Thanks Joey…for …well for just being here I guess"

"Don't mention it Lauren… It's the least I could do"

**Morning Guys :) so crazychick74 there's your hero Joey ! I'll post again later :) xxx**


	4. Comfort

chapter 4 - comfort

The next week at school had become extremely awkward on many fronts. Not only were Joey and Lauren the talk of the school- the new hit gossip, but Lauren was contending with several family issue too; Which of course Joey knew all too well about having witnessed several rows on occasion. They were pretty mighty if you were to ask Joey. Lauren however would dismiss them to the back of her cluttered mind and hide them among everything else she didn't want to acknowledge existed. It was a very good skill she possessed, in her mind anyway.

The beginning of that week had served Lauren with some bittersweet news. It turned out that she hadn't been the first girl Matt had tried to come on to. There had been several occasions of similar behaviour which subsequently resulted in his dismissal from the football team and exclusion from school.

Although the news had been greatly received by Joey, who admitted he never really liked Matt and thought, in his words was an "attention seeking prick", it was treated with mixed response from Lauren. Shed admitted to herself at least that she felt partly to blame for his actions, despite the numerous reassurances from both Poppy and Whitney. Somewhere deep down, Lauren had the deluded idea that it was her fault, that if she hadn't been so _cold _towards them they would have left her alone, honestly it wouldn't have worked Matt had developed a bit of a reputation and not a good one for that matter.

Lauren was sitting outside after school waiting for the bus, it was raining and cold and she was pretty much getting soaked through. She'd been waiting a good hour for her Mum to pick her up and had decided that her mother had once again forgotten about her. Any other day it wouldn't have been such a problem but today it was. She been given her art assignment and so she had wanted to take things home with her to work on; meaning she'd got a big A3 folder full of stuff.

"What the hell are you doing out there? Get in!" Joey wound down his window and pushed open the passenger door for her, but she stayed stationary. "Lauren… I don't know what I've done but just get in" She looked around before reluctantly climbing into the car. That was probably one of the best decisions she's made all day. The warmth of the car hit her as she shuffled in, throwing her folder into the back. The car was dry, it was warm and even better it contained Joey. Not that she'd thought about it that way at the time, there was just something about the way he was looking at her when she finally settled in the seat, that set the smallest part of her alight.

"What?" she snapped at him, Joey's eyes did a sweep of her body before connecting with her deep brown eyes again. Her clothing clung to her, her white shirt now a rather translucent mess moulded to her body.

"Your shivering" he turned the heat up in the car and leaned over to the back seat throwing a hoody to her. "here…"

"I don't need it I'm fine and I could have got the bus…" she buckled her seat belt and was cursing her body for making it so obvious that she was in need of his assistance right now.

"Oh ye so that's why your shaking, your teeth are chattering and you look like death is it?" He raised a questioning eyebrow to her and started the car "Just take the hoody Lauren" she snatched it from his grip and tugged it over her body, instantly nestling into its warmth.

Joey looked across to her noticing she'd gone quite, much quieter than normal. He pulled up outside her house and noticed that for the second time within a week she'd fallen to sleep around him. She was curled tightly into a ball on the seat, Joey's hoody swamped her body as it warmed her and in a strange way comforted her too. "Lauren…Lo, your home"

She swatted his hand away as he unclicked her seatbelt. She let out a rather unattractive groan and rubbed her eyes to remove the remainder of sleep from them. She opened her eyes and frowned when she saw Joey smiling at her.

"Late night partying babe?"

"No, late night trying to get my 3 year old brother to sleep because Mum and Dad were arguing again and he was scared, took me till three o'clock before he finally went to sleep and that was only because he was in my bed"

"Lauren…" Joey's voice was softer now feeling slightly guilty for insinuating she'd been out partying. "I didn't know things were so bad…"

Lauren shook her head smiling "Why would, you and your Mum only see the façade they put up every time your around, it's nothing like what happens behind closed doors." She sighed suddenly becoming accustomed to the warmth in her hand. Joey had been holding her hand for god knows how long and she'd only just noticed. Perhaps that was a good thing ? it may have stopped an early display of embarrassment. "Soo… I best be off, thanks for the lift…" she pulled her folder from the back of the car and climbed out.

"Lauren… I'll listen if you ever need to talk" She nodded and opened the front door to the house, a wave of shouting hit Joey as she did so; he guessed that's what was happening behind closed doors. He didn't know what made him do it but he decided to stick around a little rather than make the quick getaway he usually did.

"Hey little Man, where's Mum and Dad?" Oscar was sitting at the bottom of the stairs playing with a toy car, no parents to be seen. He pointed to the kitchen where it was evident there was another argument happening.

She opened the door, both parents stopping dead in their tracks displaying different reactions. Max gave her a look as if to scorn her for interrupting and then scowled as he noticed the hoody she was wearing. Tanya on the other hand gasped and her hand shot to her mouth realising her mistake.

"Lauren I'm so sorry" she stated, tears brewing in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Mum, I don't matter anymore do I ? As long as Abi and Oscar are ok your other Daughter had no importance, I might as well not be here, after all it wouldn't be much of a difference would it."

"Enough!" Max shouted "Your Mum's said she's sorry, your home aint ya? No harm done."

"No harm done?" Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes "I was standing in the rain for nearly an hour I got soaked, and if it wasn't for Joey I'd still be there." She shrugged a little aiming to act like the action at meant little to her but it hadn't.

"Oh Joey ay?" Tanya smiled "You two seem to be getting on well"

"Ye, he seems to be the only one round here that actually cares enough to make sure I get home!" Her voice cracked as the argument began to escalate ad had somehow resulted in her dad accusing her of being a troubled child. In a spur of the moment decision, she ran from the house slamming the door behind her so hard she wasn't sure if the glass had stayed intact. Her body leaned back against the door as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She looked up and noticed Joey leaning against his car holding the door open for her. Her head tilted to the side of its own accord as she gave a weak smile to Joey.

"Get in…" he said softly. She didn't notice the sorry look in his eyes as he drove them off apparently to his house. Joey didn't live too far away but within the 5 minuet car ride her tough exterior was down and she was once again crying in front of Joey.

"Were you waiting for me?" she suddenly asked realising that Joey had been there as soon as she was out the door. Something told her that it hadn't been just a happy coincidence. Joey nodded softly as he pulled into the driveway. "Why?"

"Because I was worried about you, you seemed… I don't know, not yourself and from the sound I heard when you walked in I guessed there was an argument happening and that you wouldn't want to be around it not after what you said in the car."

"Well aren't you Mr Hero. Twice in one day- Wow Joe, you wanna watch, your hard man exterior is slipping" she smirked at him with a slight glisten in her eye- and it wasn't because of the tears.

**Slowly moving forward with their feelings ? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it's means a lot ! xxx**


	5. New Levels

Chapter 5- New Levels 

Joey woke the next morning with an aching pain in his back, having no idea to where it had come from he shifted heavily on what he thought to be his bed but came in contact with a cold hard surface. "Ouch shit!" rubbing his head he pried his eyes open to see he wasn't on his bed but had in fact slept on the couch in his room. Why? That was the second thought that ran through his spinning mind. Why had he willing slept, well slept was pushing it a bit, on the rather lumpy, uncomfortable couch in his room? Then he remembered. Lauren. She'd been in such a state the previous night she hadn't wanted to go home. Even though Joey hadn't gotten to the route of the argument, he'd gained the impression that Lauren felt she was invisible in her home, he could understand why too. He got the idea that this wasn't the first time she'd been left waiting at school. Once again she'd cried pretty heavily and eventually, she'd agreed, with a lot of pressure and gentle persuasion that she'd stay the night.

Ever being the gent he was (most of the time) Joey had insisted that Lauren had taken the bed and he'd sleep on the sofa- which he was completely regretting now. It was 7am and 6th form wasn't for another 2 hours. He really wanted to go back to sleep but craved the comfort of his own bed. He couldn't ask Lauren to swap could he? No that would just be mean. He walked over to the bed checking she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, much calmer and relaxed compared to last night. She'd fallen to sleep in her clothes on top of the bed quilt, but thanks to Joey she was now under the duvet and had been rid of her jumper (well his hoody) and shoes. Joeys eyes wandered over her as the covers had fallen in certain places revealing specific parts of Lauren to him. Her already short skirt had ridden further and her shirt was a little less buttoned then he'd remembered, not like he was trying to remember or anything. It was just something he happened to know.

His bed was a smallish double and was unbelievably comfortable as Lauren had discovered; she'd been asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. Joey sat himself on the edge of the bed staring at her plain beauty. He was about to reach over to her when she shifted. "Why are you awake at this time? It's still dark" her voice was muffled as she refused to moved just yet.

"Couldn't sleep…too uncomfortable. Go back to sleep I'll wake you in an hour ready for 6th form" Lauren groaned turning her head slightly to see Joey. His face was tired and he look uncomfortable.

"Eugh" she moved her arm and flung the duvet open next to her. "Just get in the bed… you look crap" she flopped back down into the pillows not giving a second thought to her actions. She could feel the intensity of his eyes "You getting in or not because it's cold and I'd be more than happy to let you look like you do all day"

He sighed and slid into the bed, immediately feeling more relaxed than he had been the entire night. He lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling, completely still; not knowing how he should be lying or where to put his arms or legs, what the rules were for this type of situation. This wasn't exactly a usual situation so were there even any rules for him to consult?

Lauren on the other hand didn't seem at all phased by it; either that or she was just too tired to care. Joey was going with the latter option. Before he could consider any other thought, sane or otherwise, he was asleep. His body had relaxed despite his mind and he'd finally found a comfortable position that didn't compromise his relationship with Lauren.

Joey woke for the second time that day but things were completely different. There was a gentle, but insistent knocking on his bedroom door accompanied by calls of his name. "Hmm Come in" The door opened and is Mother stood there. She was about to talk or yell, it seemed, when her mouth hung open a little and her attention was on his bed. Joey frowned having no idea what was going on.

Then Lauren murmured and he noticed they were no longer laying in "safe" boundaries, but were more like lying in each other's arms. Well Lauren was lying in Joeys. "Is that Lauren?" His Mum asked rather annoyed.

"Shhh! Mum it's not what it looks like." He protested climbing out of the bed, thankful his clothing was still intact, unlike Laurens.

"Then tell me what it is then Son, I've had Tanya on the phone all night saying Lauren was Missing and then, she just happens to be here, barley clothed, in your bed…so tell me again that it doesn't look like what I think?" Joey quickly set an alarm for another 5 minutes and set it on the pillow next to Lauren. He grabbed his things for the day and pulled his Mum out the room and shut his door quietly behind him. When he still hadn't explained his Mum folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. On many occasions this would work with her son and there was no expiation that day either.

"Look honestly Mum, she was at school, Tan had forgot to pick her up it was raining so I gave her lift home. I could hear arguing when she opened the door so I stuck around a bit. Only for Lauren to come running out in tears, because Max and Tanya had had a go at her. She was in bits, so we came back here, Al was at a mates and we just…"

"If you've slept with her Joseph Tate you're in big trouble young man, Max will flip, he'll kill her and then you and then I'll kill you!"

"I didn't sleep with her, I let her have the bed, and I slept on the sofa If you must know! I was only in the bed because she told me to about an hour ago when I couldn't sleep." A silence fell over them as his Mum continued to glare at him.

"Fine" she muttered "Do Not, Joseph, under any circumstances lead her on. I know what you're like! Joey, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mum…can I get ready now please?" she nodded and started to walk down the stairs when Lauren appeared out of the room.

"Morning… I'll just go back in and …" she turned to go back in Joey's room

"It's ok we're finished here" His Mum spoke with finality. "You can use my en suite if you wish Lauren… there's a white shirt in the wardrobe you can use"

"Thank you" she shot a small smile to her and scurried off to the en suite.

As soon as they arrived at school they split off in their own directions, despite having the same lessons all day. Usually they'd walk in together, talk about absolute rubbish and do what normal people did. Not that day though. They seemed to have taken numerous steps back, where Lauren had turned to the loner and Joey had turned to the player. The two weeks after that had gone pretty much the same. Except Lauren no longer had lifts from Joey- instead choosing to ride with Poppy and Fat's. The last week in September flew by and so did the first few of October. Suddenly the nights were getting colder, it was beginning to get darker quicker and their first half term was upon them. Halloween. Like every year Joey's Mum allowed him to have a party at the house. She and Alice went away for the weekend and as long as everything was back to how it was when she left she didn't mind.

Pretty much the entire year had been invited and Lauren was in two minds whether to go. A) her Dad was dead set against the idea. Understanding that it wouldn't be a nice normal party, but a _party, _with underage drinking, drugs and the worst of all in his opinion Sex; he'd almost banned her from going before she'd even asked. B) She'd never actually been to a party like this before and this wasn't just any party - It was Joey's party.

**Thoughts ? So next chapter There's a first time for everything ... Back later xxx**


	6. Theres a first time for everything

**First of all Big thank you to crazychick74 and Eastendersfan444 for the help with this chapter hope I've done it justice girls...**

Chapter 6- First time for everything

"Oh come on Lauren, don't be a spoil sport…you have to come, it's like the best thing ever and everyone's going to be there." Poppy and Whitney were still trying, after several days of failing, numerous bribes and even some sly planning, to get Lauren to go to the Halloween party. They were sitting, like they had been for the last hour on the end of her bed, refusing to move until she agreed to go.

"Ye Pop's that's the exact reason I don't want to go"

"Please?" they both screeched extending every syllable possible so the word lased 5 times as long as it should have. "You don't have to stay all night just for an hour? For us?"

Lauren closed the magazine and threw it to the floor "Fine…but if it's lame I'm coming straight home and you two are coming with me and I am not wearing anything remotely…" She ran pointed her finger at Poppy and Whit and waved it about in the air, indicating their rather tight fitting, barely there. "like that."

Both girls screamed and engulfed her in a hug. "Ok, ok, let me go I can't breathe." They pulled back smiling like Cheshire cats. "I need a costume" she sighed and went to flick through her wardrobe.

"That my friend is where we come in handy… really think we'd come without the goods?" Whit pulled a tight fitting black dress out from her bag and threw it at Lauren. Un-scrunching it from the creased mess it was in, Laurens face said a thousand words. The dress was low cut, very low cut, and was probably knee length. Not one of her usual choices, but something told her she wasn't going to get much choice in this at all.

"Do I really have to wear this? It's a bit… slutty" she said causing Poppy and Whit to laugh.

"It's Halloween it's every girls excuse to dress up as a slut and not be judged for it…Tis the rules. But that is not Slutty" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I'm not one for keeping to the rules am I?" And she definitely wasn't. Within the 6 weeks of being at Charring Hill she'd landed herself 12 detentions, 3 phone calls home and the confiscation of her phone in several lessons. The best of it was, the teachers couldn't help but love her. Her natural charm combined with her ever rising grades made it pretty hard for them to do anything; she was slowly becoming one of their best students.

"Oh shut up and go change"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Get out the car" She shook her head profusely "Lauren get out the car…"

"Na ah … I look like an idiot" she leaned back into the seat refusing to go in. it had been hard enough letting Poppy treat her like a girls world, she felt like a complete clown. Her hair was straightened to a T, perfectly symmetrical and shiny. To accompany the hair she had dark black smoky eyes and nude lips. Not a look she appreciated really, Make up was only ever applied as a necessity only a few coats of mascara each morning and she was set, never anything like she had on now.

"Lauren Out the car!" Whit pulled on her arm a little "do I need to call for back up? I have reinforcement waiting ?" Lauren gave her a look as if to say "I dare you" "Fine have it your way… Ty, Babe I need some help over here"

Lauren scowled as Tyler, Fats and Joey came running over. Obviously they'd all been warned about her unwillingness to go and so Whit had created her own little plan. Without having time to even think Fat's had reached into the car and dragged her out, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. "Light as a feather baby girl" He started jigging her up and down a little.

"Put me down Fatboy right now"

"No can do sweetness" He laughed and started running in a circle. "Oh Ty think you can catch her if I throw her to ya ?"

"Don't you Dare Fats I swear to god." She groaned lightly "eugh Fats seriously I'm going to puke all over you" He laughed and continued to bounce her.

"Alright that's enough…" Joey shook his head and took Lauren by the waist and helped her to the floor. She simply looked at him unable to read his unusual expression.

"We were only having a laugh" Fats retreated to where the others were standing watching as Joey became rather guarded.

"Ye well she wasn't finding it very funny was she… you ok?" Lauren nodded "Come I'll get you a drink" he gently nudged her in the direction of the house receiving a chorus of "ooo's" from the others. He turned and shot them a look which instantly silenced them.

"Jeese Joe is like the whole of London here…" Needless to say Joey was rather popular at school and so there weren't many refusals of invitation. His small house was completely over spilling with people. Most of them Lauren had no idea who they were, she didn't even think half of them went to Charring Hill. Joey chuckled at her proclamation as she skilfully navigated through the crowds of people.

"Come on…keep up or you'll get lost" he smirked holding his hand out to her, and for once she took it without a second thought. No way did she fancy being lost in this crowd; it was highly unlikely she'd resurface alive. "What do you want to drink?" Joeys voice echoed over the top of the music as he hustled around the kitchen, it seemed the only room with slight space to move.

Lauren looked around realising Joey was waiting for an answer "Oh…erm Juice?" she shrugged unsure if she should be drinking or not. Joey shook his head rolling his eyes in sync with Lauren. He handed her a glass bottle that contained a bright green liquid, it looked rather toxic if you were to combine it's distinct Limey smell with the colour and Label. She took it from him and took a hesitant sip, half expecting to vomit as soon as it hit her lips. But she didn't, she wasn't expecting it to taste at all how it did. "Hmm it's not bad…" she leaned back against the worktop taking another sip.

"You look really good tonight Lauren…" Joey stated after a few awkward minuets. His eyes were eagerly absorbing her body. The dress clung to all the right places. Lauren blushed profusely suddenly becoming a little warm. "But… I don't get what you're meant to be" he said an edge of laugher behind his voice.

She smiled slightly and turned around indicating to a pair of black wings on her back. Her innocent move had just changed the atmosphere. Joey now had an amazing view of her back. It sounds strange I know but the dress was cut out and joey could see pretty much the entire of her back. Her thin figure allowed him to see her fragile spine; it dropped so low he could see the dimples in her lower back. A soft groan rose in the back of his throat as Lauren turned back around. "Angel of Death…" it seemed pretty fitting for the situation, because at that moment she was killing Joey.

Joey scoffed "Hmm well certainly a…erm _different _choice"

She frowned at him a little hurt by the comment "And what's that meant to mean ?"

He quickly back tracked awkwardly scratching his neck "No, no id didn't mean it like that did I ? All the other girls look a bit cheap and are dressed in stupid things" He took a little confidence from the Alcohol and stepped closer almost trapping her against the work top "and you're not…You Lauren Branning are _The _most beautiful girl here… you look amazing tonight babe, you really do"

For the second time that night her face blushed, she looked up from the floor to see him standing much closer than expected. Her eyes found him through her lashes as she smiled gently "That's just the alcohol talking"

"No it's not it's me talking… you really have a very low opinion of yourself Lauren" reaching cautiously for her hand he took that one step closer to close the ever decreasing gap. He was surprised, that when he laced their fingers, she made no attempt to remove them.

"Why are you wasting your time here with me ? Don't you wanna be dancing and having with like Lucy or someone? I'm just the boring weirdo" Lucy being the giggling, desperate blonde she'd had the _pleasure _of knowing on the first day. Lucy had all the confidence in the word a little too much perhaps. Lauren on the other hand was the complete opposite, her confidence was pretty low, especially after the last few weeks at school and home. Joey couldn't understand how she could feel so down. She was beautiful, inside and out.

He shook his head and made the bold move of placing his lips against her forehead. They lingered there for what felt like an infinity, savouring how her soft skin felt on his lips. Lauren's eyes closed involuntarily, the slight contact bringing up feelings she didn't want to acknowledge. Her breath hitched slightly as Joey pulled away "Dance with me …?" she swallowed heavily and allowed herself to nod.

They danced with ease to the next couple of songs, simply moving to the rhythm opposite each other keeping contact to a minimum. Their drinks had never been empty their bodies now high under the influence of alcohol, but not so much so they didn't know what they were doing. Their senses were just heightened as was their confidence, that somewhere over the last 5 minutes Lauren seemed to have gained a fair amount of. As was the same at most Partys, Fat's had provided them with some decent tunes, one of which was a slower song "Here's one for all you lover lovers" he called moving to Poppy to dance. Lauren moved away to go and sit but Joey grabbed hold of her hand.

Their eyes connected, no words said between them, the silent messages in their eyes enough to give the other the go ahead. Lauren shuffled slightly on the spot her eyes drifting to their hands. Joey gave a little tug and she moved into his arms. They danced awkwardly in movements but something about the way he held her wasn't awkward at all. It felt right. Too right.

"For the record I don't think your weird Lauren… just amazingly unique"

*JL*JL*JL*

As the night progressed Lauren found herself becoming more and more attracted to Joey, not like she hadn't been in the first place, but now it seemed she was actually willing to do something about it, willing to admit to the feelings she felt for Joey. Fats had just announced that most of them were going to the town to a club, so the house was emptying pretty quickly only a few people left.

She trailed though the numbers of drunks leaving the house, again only just managing to stand unaided in the 6inch heels she was wearing, through to the bathroom. She freshened up a little and smoothed her hair down. Opening the door she came face to face with Joey.

"Hey… You ok?" he asked

"Hmmm… I'm good" she pierced her lips slightly and looked at Joey, his hands were on her hips, fingertips gently stroking the base of her bare spine. "Are you?" Joey nodded seemingly unable to form any words. There were a few people gathered around, Lucy being one of them. Joey saw the flick of Laurens eyes as they glanced to his lips.

"Come on…" He held her hand and gently led her from the hallway and up the stairs. The second they were out of sight their lips collided with ultimate force, the desperation of both of them being released through that one initial kiss.

Lauren whimpered slightly as she felt a cold surface hit her back as she was pressed into the wall. Their movements became erratic, Joey moved them and it wasn't until she took an intake of breath she realised they were in his room. Taking advantage of her gasp he slid his tongue into her mouth, a hollow groan releasing when hers responded with the same force and danced around his mouth.

Joey's lips left hers and began kissing across her jaw line up to her ear, nipping gently at her lobe with his teeth. "So beautiful Lauren…" her fingers found his back as his began kissing further down her body, across her collar bone and down to her accentuated chest. He stopped briefly taking in the moment.

"your beautiful, sexy, intelligent…." His hands were slowly wandering over her dress begging to remove her arms from its sleeves.

"I'm invisible" she whispered. His movements stopped and pulled her into his body, she'd made good work of undoing the buttons on his Polo shirt- he'd give her that. He held her tight for a second when he felt her release a cry "Notice me Joey… make me visible"

Understanding what she was asking him, her lowered her gently to his bed, his mind realised how different this was from the first time she'd been here. Being caring in his movements, he removed her dress from her body, underneath was so much more beautiful then he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined it a lot believe me. Quite successfully, Lauren had removed his shorts and top (Joey had one dressed as some form of army dude) Joey assisting beforehand by removing his socks and shoes. "Are you sure you want this Lauren?"

"I want this… with you. I need to know I'm alive" Joey eased her nickers away from her tossing them to the floor where her dress and shoes lay. He leaned down kissing her deeply, something told him, that after this; things would be much more complicated. Lauren could feel him pressing against her and hurriedly tried to move it along by tugging his Boxers from him "Condom" she whispered as joey kissed across her stomach.

"Top draw" She leaned across and pulled the small silver square out, easing it onto him with such ease, she somehow made it look elegant. No more questions were asked as Joey eased into her Lauren pulling him further in as she clutched to his shoulders. This wasn't her first time, but it sure as hell could have been nothing, or no one had ever felt that way before, and they'd hardly started. It was slow and gently and nothing like either had had before, it wasn't just sex.

To say it was _different _would have been degrading to what they had done. It was far more than just a quick release she could have gotten with anyone, it was special, standing out from anything and everything she'd experienced before. Her body was on fire every time their skin touched. The utter ache it left when his hands shifted and moved to a different part of her body, was just indescribable. Every kiss and every movement of his hips left her wanting that little bit more to tip her, but at the same time she didn't want it to end. It was euphoric and scary at the same, which brought on a strange sense of adrenaline.

Neither of them had felt the connection before, for Joey, Sex was Sex and that was it. He couldn't deny he had a reputation at the school but unknown to Lauren and the majority of the school; he'd only ever slept with half the girls he'd dated. It did have some meaning to him and with Lauren the meaning became a whole lot more apparent. She was it. The part of the jigsaw that had always seemed to be missing before, the way her lips moved in sync with his, the pressure seemingly adjusting at the right time- every time. Would it be strange to say he felt like he'd found himself? Being with Lauren had awakened a whole load of feelings he was sure he'd never feel. She was different to all the other girls, in the sense she didn't realise how amazingly beautiful he was.

Joey shifted slightly the intensity growing inside the both. The gently movements between the sparking an electric current, that Lauren was sure would have killed her if it wasn't so pleasurable. "Joe…" she moaned freely as Joey pulled her against him, his arms winding around her waist so they were virtually sitting.

"So…perfect Lauren…. So amazing" he didn't know what was making him feel this way, well obviously he did it was Lauren, but never in sex before had he been this willing to please her as well as himself. Knowing their highs were about to hit, Joey dropped his lips back to hers swallowing her moan as she tipped so effortlessly over the edge. He laid her softly back against the mattress as he disposed of the used contraception. As soon as he lay back Lauren had curled herself into him. Her head resting on his perfectly toned chest, still slightly sticky from their activities.

They stayed silent for a while both of them in a state of disbelief of what they'd just done, but it hadn't felt wrong. Lauren lay her head against his chest hearing his heart beating, his hand rested on chest feeling her heart too "Definitely Alive Lauren"

**Ta-dah We all know it was going to happen... but what's the fallout going to be like ? I may update again later xxx**


	7. Last night?

Chapter 7- Last night?

Two entire weeks and she'd not managed to get a full night's sleep. Constantly tossing and turning letting the thoughts whir around in her head- the thoughts that she hated having, because she felt like it was wrong, that it couldn't happen. That _He _couldn't and shouldn't be with someone like her. she didn't remember much about the previous night until she felt the tender pull across her waist as Joeys arm moved her a little nearer. A wash of every emotion under the sun swam through her body at that moment. What had they done? It seemed her actions had been slightly forgotten, that alcohol had been toxic after all.

She looked down at her body noting the complete lack of clothing, but feeling strangely warmed. What had happened wasn't just another cheap meaningless bit of fun, not to her at least. God she hoped it wasn't for Joey either… she was still there in the morning in his bed, completely unclothed. From the beginning of realising things with Joey were different she'd wanted nothing more than to wake up in his arms, and there she was, doing exactly that. She closed her eyes briefly as some rationality entered her head. She needed to leave. She needed to go before he woke up and realised that he'd slept with her and before he regretted it, which in Laurens mind she was sure he would.

Silently getting from the bed she paused briefly to look at him. He had a gently smile on his lips as he slip his arm outstretched to where she'd just vacated. Things were much different from the first time she'd slept in his bed. The most obvious point being the first time they had only slept and nothing more.

Lauren grabbed her things from around the room trying not to make any noise, A not to wake Joey and B not to aggravate the pounding headache that was fast approaching. She slid her underwear on after finding them in a pile by the door. Next were her dress and the hoody she'd worn a week ago. It made her feel safe and comfortable and that's exactly what she needed right now. She opened the door and paused turning taking one last look before she ran.

"Where are you going?"

She dropped her heels with a thud, Joey's words sending a sharp bolt of fear through her body. Joey rubbed his eyes and propped up against the head board looking at her with a strange almost needing look.

"Home." Joey quirked his eyebrow at her dead pan voice "What you were going to make me break me breakfast in bed were you joey, tell me you loved me and we'd live happily ever after ? ye didn't think so I'll see you around"

"Lauren wait… Lauren...!" he continued to call as her footsteps pounded down the stairs. By the time he'd got his boxers back on the front door slammed and she'd gone. "Fuck" he kicked at bin in his room its contents spilling across the floor one thing catching his attention. He stared at as it fell out creating a complete mess – just like his emotions were at the minuet.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Hiya Love, good party?" Lauren ran straight past her Mum and Dad, pounding up the stairs "Lauren!" she ignored the calls and locked herself in the bathroom. Her body slumped over the sink staring into the mirror. The brown eyes stared back at her… but the seemed more alive than usual; more aware of what was happening. She closed them briefly in an attempt to block of the image of Joey, but it was literally impossible. He was in her mind; she could still feel him on her skin, in her. Was she regretting it ? no was the simple answer to that, but she was regretting falling for him like so many had before her, because even though she wasn't stupid, her heart was and it had fallen; she was pretty sure, In love with Joey. She had a feeling that it wasn't the best thing for her to do right now. She could not be in Love with him, how pathetic did that make her?

"Lauren darling you ok ?"

"Leave me alone" she said back, trying and failing to sound stronger than she was.

"Oh darling I can hear you crying… let me in please" a few seconds later Lauren had opened the door to her Mum. As much as she hated her, and she really did sometimes she needed someone to talk right now. Over the last few weeks especially it had been Joey she'd talk to but for obvious reasons, she couldn't talk to him about this. Tanya looked at her daughter in front of her. Laurens face was blotchy from crying her breathing uneven ( she wasn't sure if after the previous night it had or would ever return to its normal state. "Oh Baby" Acting on impulse she was into her Mum's arms. They weren't joeys though.

"What happened? Talk to Me Lauren…"

"I did something bad Mum, something really bad and you and Dad are going to hate me and I don't want you to hate me" she rambled on a little getting more agitated as she tried, tried being the operative word there, to open up to her Mum.

"It can't be that bad Darling…"

"I slept with Joey."

Silence.

"I slept with Joey and I think I'm in Love with him" she added just to reiterate her point. Her eyes looked down at the floor, unable to meet her Mum's. Tanya hadn't spoken or even moved for that matter. She was simply looking at the bathroom wall. "Mum?"

"How could you be so stupid" the whispered words hit Lauren, a lone tear slid down her pale cheek. "You 16… if your dad, if your dad finds out about this Lauren… and Joey of all people, it had to be Joey"

"Oh I'm so sorry for not jumping into bed with a guy I've known ten minutes to save you some humiliation with your friends… I'm so sorry to disappoint you" She swiped at her face wiping at the tears "But don't worry Mum… Joey doesn't want me, he didn't even bother to call me after I left to see if I was alright, so don't worry about it." The door slammed seconds later when she was hidden away in her room.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had cleaned the house from top to bottom, making sure that everything was where it should be. By the time he'd finished it looked cleaner then when his Mum had left. Usually the cleaning was the worst part of the party, he hated it with a passion, yet that day he did it without any reluctance as it provided that all needed distraction from Lauren. She wasn't leaving his mind, he could smell her perfume on his skin and in his room, and pretty much everything in the house reminded him of something about her. The kitchen: they almost kissed. The landing: they did kiss and his room well we all know what happened there.

He sighed heavily on his bed running his hands through is hair in frustration. How the hell he had he managed to get himself into this situation. How had he possibly- after many other girls, let her, into his head? Did he Love her? He couldn't say for sure, maybe he did, he wanted more of what happened last night, but so would every other man, she was amazing. He began picking the contents of the bin, he'd kicked over earlier: a rush of dread falling through him. He'd noticed it earlier but completely forgotten about it, obviously it didn't matter that much or did it? Of course it did. He quickly picked up his phone and sent a message to Lauren.

**_We need to talk._**

**So that was the morning after... things aren't going to plan obviously. What's Freaked Joey on the floor is it from the in the bin ? has Lauren left something behind ? is it something else ? find out tomorrow xxx**


	8. Back to reality

Chapter 8- back to reality 

"So let me get this right… you slept with him and then you left and he didn't bother going after you or anything?" Lauren nodded "and then he keeps calling and texting you saying you need to talk?"

"Yep" Lauren clarified popping the P. It was the first day back after the half term and the whole group were sort of lingering under a massive cloud of tension. They girls were sitting on a different table for lunch that day Lauren, claiming the other table had been too crowded even though there were only the usual suspects sitting there. Poppy and Whitney had noticed the change in Laurens persona, her usually quiet self, had become even more subdued and removed. It was like she was in the room but wasn't at the same time. After many guesses, some being extremely elaborate, Lauren had finally told them she'd slept with someone at the Halloween party. At first the two had responded with sighs of relief and "Is that all" Only for Lauren to shoot them down with the simple phrase "It was Joey"

"What a dick!" whit literally shouted causing a few looks to be shot her way.

"Totes babe, you can do so much better than him Lollypop, he's like…well he's just a stupid boy in he?" Lauren looked up from her plate and sighed glancing at Poppy.

"Ye… stupid boy who I think I've fallen for" she pushed her plate of food away and huffed. Why had she even slept with him in the first place? Oh because, she really liked him and was drunk and let's not forget to mention he has the body of a god.

"Oh babe" Whit's arm went around her and pulled her into to her side. She'd become really good friends with the two of them "Incoming" she groaned as Lauren sat up from the hug. Joey was walking over to them.

"it just gets better don't it… What do you want Joey?" her question was straight to the point, leaving now room for her to falter or for him to make her look stupid.

"I need to talk to you" Lauren raised her eyebrows "In private…" he stuffed his hands into his pockets shuffling awkwardly on the spot. Lauren narrowed her eyes thinking if she should at least hear him out.

"Watch my stuff will you" she moved her bag closer to Poppy. Lauren stood and started to walk towards the exit "You got five minutes" Joey nodded and followed her swiftly from the cafeteria. They walked down the corridor so they were out of sight, knowing full well their friends would be watching them. Lauren strode several steps ahead of him, not wanting to let him close enough to affect her. She couldn't lie though, she was already becoming affected.

Reaching the common room they noted it was empty so went in "Talk" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry …" she rolled her eyes and cut him off

"Get to the point Joey… I'm not in the mood for your stupid games"

"Well if you'd let me get a word in then I might be able to get to the point… why have you been ignoring me?" he pulled out a chair and sat on it his stomach leaning against the back of it leg straddling the seat. "You were the one that left the next day… not me"

"Ye and you tried to stop me did you?" her comment was quick in response.

"Actually Lauren I did, but you'd already gone… you left. I thought you wanted to be alone so I left you alone."

"Ye well I didn't wanna be alone did I?" she shouted and wiped her eyes noticing the reappearance of tears.

"Lauren…" Joey moved off the chair and went to stand by her, she shrugged him off "Babe…"

"No, you can't just babe me Joey and expect me to just forget… you know when I got home that day for the first time in a long time, my Mum actually noticed I was upset and guess what? I told her I'd made a stupid mistake and slept with you. You know what she did? She yelled at me. She shouted at me and told me I was stupid because I risked her friendship with your Mum." The tears were cascading down her face now her lip bleeding slightly from where she'd bit it too hard. "Thanks to You and our stupid mistake My Mum hates me – yet again."

"You think us sleeping together was a mistake?" his tone was slightly shocked but more than anything it sounded hurt.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders "Its what you think isn't it?" when he didn't answer she stood ready to leave but joey stopped her holing her hand in his.

"I said I needed to talk to you Lauren… I haven't said what I needed to"

"I'm done talking with you Joey… We slept together big deal, I get I'm just another girl on your list right?" The door to the common room opened and they stared at the lad standing there who had a huge smirk on his face. It was another one of Joeys team mates.

He strode over and slapped Joey on the back "Dude ! You slept with her… man the lads aint going to believe it, that's like what the 4th time in a row you won the bet ?"

Joey dropped Laurens hand his eyes closing. He couldn't bare to see her face. The feeling of hate boiled through her body. A bet that was all she was ? They'd bet who could sleep with her first.

"What the fuck Joey!"

**So no one guessed this ! eastendersfan444 you drive a hard bargain girl ! I will be back TOMORROW xxx**


	9. Cold hearted B

chapter 9- cold hearted B

_"What the fuck Joey!"_

"What the actual fuck…" She shoved past him into the corridor, anger overriding anything else she was likely to feel in this situation. How could he do that to her, was that what all the calls were about, him trying to explain and get there first before someone else could. She shook her head powering away from him, doing everything in her power to remove herself from the situation. The walk back to the cafeteria seemed to last for miles, Joey gaining on her as she sprinted ahead just to increase the distance.

"Lauren… stop, stop running from me and let me explain" he pulled her aside a little harshly perhaps but she wasn't stopping. "Please… listen to me" he'd got her against a locker and saw the fear in her eyes. Instantly letting her go when he remembered her ordeal a few weeks back.

"I don't want to listen to you Joey… I've got the right mind to slap you right now. A bet ? Is that all I was to you, A little bit of Locker room fun?" She scoffed as his face fell "Ye that's exactly what I was weren't it… see who can fuck the weirdo first. Well congratulations Joey you won, go back to your little friends and brag about how you got the new girl in bed"

She tore her arm from his grip and marched over to whit and Poppy. "You ok?" she shook her head and grabbed her bag, sprinting to the door. But she walked slap bang into a solid chest. Why was he always there "Move!"

"Babe… please It wasn't like that…" Joey took her hand and dragged her from the room Poppy, Whitney, Fats and Tyler following them out, sensing something was about to explode.

"Then tell me how it was ay? Because the way I see it, that's exactly how it was. You slept with me, to win a bet with your dickhead mates. That's all it was Joey." Poppy and whit turned from Lauren to face their respective boyfriends, who were looking ashamedly at the floor.

It seemed Lauren wasn't the only one who was a little angry here. "It started out as a bet…"

"See there we go… I actually thought I loved you, you know joey… you were the first person, I felt I could trust. Who I was safe with." Her voice had turned to a whispered Laugh, laughing at her own stupidity "I guess I was wrong"

"You can trust me…"

"No…no I cant, I feel dirty and used Joey… I'm not just a toy you can come to when you need your fix, I have got a heart y'know and it's feeling pretty broken right now. Love obviously hurts… but this, god, if Love hurts then I'd hate to think what it was I felt for you because I'm in agony right now"

"It started out as a bet but I pulled out within the second day… you weren't just another one of those girls Lauren. You meant much more than them. The bet ended because I told them to end it, it was degrading and you deserved better." He was practically shouting now, which had gained the attention of chattering students.

"He's Right baby girl. Joe ended the bet and we all got a pretty big rollicking for it." Lauren looked to fats and her jaw clenched.

"Don't you even start… or you" she pointed at him and Tyler. "You two have girlfriends, that prick in the common room said _the lads _meaning the whole team… if he'd meant just a few he'd of said some of the lads."

"Wow no way Lauren… we were out from the word go" they held their hands up in surrender and ended up moving away from Lauren and Joey to sort the mess out with their girlfriends as they ran off from the scene.

Joey watched them walk away and then turned back to Lauren, surprised she was still there. "What did you do that for? They had nothing to do with it…" she shook her head "You can be so cold sometimes"

"What? As oppose to you? who slept with me for a stupid bet" she blinked a fare few times feeling him step closer. Her betraying heart increasing in speed.

"I didn't sleep with you for a bet Lauren" she shook her head "Honestly babe… you're worth more than that, way more… I slept with you because I wanted to and I thought when I woke up that morning you were still going to be in my arms… I thought it would be start of something.."

She paused for a second and bit her lip "Well you thought wrong didn't you… you lost any chance of that happening the second you made that bet."

"Lauren please…" Joey stared as she walked away down the corridor without another word. He was kicking himself and wished Lauren had slapped him, at least that way he would have felt he'd been punished a little more than her silence. His mind tracked back… she'd said she loved him. Shit. What had he done?

His reached for his phone remembering why he'd actually gone to speak to her in the first place. Another metaphorical kick and he was sending her a text. It may have seemed the easy way out, but it was the only way he knew she was sure to get the message. If he called she'd ignore him, talking face to face was something they obviously couldn't do, so text was the only option. If it was anything else it could have been ignored, but not this. This was the one thing she needed to know.

Eventually he sent the message and went to his next lesson which ironically was business, where he was partnered with Lauren.

"Ah Mr Tate, take a seat… Your late!"

"Ye sorry Sir… had something's that needed sorting out"

"And they took priority over my class did they?" The teacher stood a little closer to Joey as he got his books out.

"Frankly sir they did." The rest of the class erupted in sniggers, this wasn't joey he was always eager to please. Cocky- but always a top student.

"I don't know what's got into you today Mr Tate, but consider this a warning… and when Miss Branning turns up you can tell her the same." Joey nodded not really caring, all he was bothered about was the fact Lauren hadn't turned up for class.

"That'll be hard for him sir 'e and Lauren aint talkin, 'ad a bit of a lovers tiff" one of the lads laughed out and threw a piece of scrunched up paper at the back of Joeys head, usually a bit of banter would have been laughed off but today they were walking right into a death trap.

"Alright Mr Benton… that's enough now please" The teacher scolded and turned back to Joey but another comment flew from across the classroom.

"I bet Lauren wasn't saying that at Halloween when she was shagging Joey!" The lads from the back of the erupted in fits of Laughter high-fiving and clicking their fingers. But for Joey that was it.

"What did you just say?" Joey stood his chair flying over in anger.

"Alright now Lads settle down… Louise would you be so kind and go fetch Mr Clarke for me please?" the student complied and left the room just as Joey's fist collided with the lads face.

"Joseph…"

"Yeah, yeah I know… head's office, I'm going" he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the head's office, waiting in reception to be called in. He'd been sitting there a while when someone sat down next to him and sighed.

"What did you do?" Joey turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"Punched Luke, for being a dick about you." he held up his hand, showing the grazes and saw the slight concern flash through Laurens eyes. "You?"

"Got a head ache, Mum's picking me up"

"You're ok though right?" He looked her up and down and Lauren narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason" he turned back to staring at the blank wall- she'd obviously not got the text. "Lo…I sent you a text earlier, you really need to read it, or let me tell you now…"

"I'm listening" she sighed

"After you left… on Halloween, I got really annoyed with myself and kicked the bin over in my room… I was cleaning up after and god babe… I found the…."

"Mr Tate the head will see you now and your mother's here Miss Branning" They both nodded towards the receptionist. Joey went to carry on but Lauren stopped him.

"I got to go Joey" she went without looking back, leaving Joey standing alone once again.

**poor Lauren ay and don't you feel just an itsy bit sorry for Joey ? Next one up later **

**Thanks for all the reviews I love to read them see if any of you are guessing right :) xxx**


	10. Negatively positive

**The chapter you've all been waiting for...**

chapter 10- Negatively Positive 

The next month had continued to play out in the same way- ignored calls; texts no contact what so ever. Joey was pretty sure she'd received the text message as she was virtually acting as if he didn't exist. At least before they could manage a few words, and could bear to be in the same room, but now, not even a smile if they passed in the corridor. It was pretty frustrating on both parts, but even more so to Joey, who couldn't pin point her recent mood change.

Unknown to him though, Lauren hadn't actually looked at the text message, too absorbed in other things. She'd simply moved all text's and calls from Joey to a folder on her phone that she didn't have to look at. That week at school was the last week of term before Christmas, most of their projects had been finished and they were now doing prep for their exams in January. Business class had finished a week ago so they were allowed to use the common room when that lesson was time tabled. It had been a surprise to both the teacher, and Lauren and Joey when the two of them had scored the top grade on their combined project. How they'd managed it when they were hardly talking was completely beyond them, according to their teacher it was one of the best projects he'd seen in some times and the two of them made a team.

The common room was currently empty other than Lauren and another girl. She'd taken time in her free session to do some last minuet prep for her art Project. The door opened disrupting her peace and in came the football team, loud and rowdy. Joey was first in, his laughter ceasing when he saw her.

"Sorry… we can go somewhere else" her turned to walk out and Lauren decided to be the grown up, had it really got to the stage where they could stand to even be in the same room as each other?"

"It's fine…I'm nearly done, we can't not be in the same room ever again can we ?"

"Ye suppose not" He replied. The lads all filtered in and started a game of snooker, Lauren remaining fixed to the book of her art work. She could feel joey's eyes on her the entire time, I made her smirk slightly, knowing she was still having this effect on him gave her some sense of power, however small it may have been.

"Oh Miss Mathews…" Lauren sprung to her feet, walking towards her art tutor. "Can I give you this now so I don't have to come in for Friday's session… it's all complete and signed, ready to go."

"Of course you can, that's fantastic thank you, oh and I have your assessment from the 3rd on my desk it was very good I must say" The teacher stood awaiting a response but didn't get one.

Lauren remained still, feeling the colour drain from her already pale face, her mind focused solely on the one thing her teacher had said.

"Lauren?"

She fidgeted with her fingers nervously bringing her nails to her mouth. Her narrowed eyes stared at Joey, not like she knew she was doing it though. "What date did you say that assessment was, Miss?"

"The 3rd of December" Miss Mathews replied with a smile, completely unaware she'd just set dread running through her young student. "Are you ok Lauren?"

"I…I need to go" she grabbed her stuff in a hurry and fled out the room, joey watching each move with great intensity. She felt the sickness rising in her throat as she walked away, just aimlessly walking, as long as she wasn't around him she didn't care.

Suddenly she was home, the house thankfully empty. She couldn't think straight, the nerves building by the second. She reached her room and started the search for what she needed- knowing she'd got one if not a couple somewhere buried deep in the bottom of her cupboard. Fishing through the piles of junk, she found what she was after. Immediately puling the first response kit from the packet she read the instructions, she wasn't sure why though, how many way were there to pee on a stick? Luckily the tests were still in date, which saved a rather embarrassing trip to the shop like she'd the first time.

The tests were what she'd brought at the end of the last summer, having being a few days late, she'd gone into extreme panic mode and brought several testing kits, obviously they were negative, this time she wasn't sure the result would be the same.

Closing on the toilet seat she placed the two tests on it, face up, so the result would be seen straight away. All she had to do then was wait the three torturous minuets to get her answer. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later with a text.

_Hope you're ok, you didn't look it earlier – J _

She sighed reading his message; he had no right to be worried about her, well in three minutes maybe he would have. It was in that second something caught her eye, the little icon; that told her she had 23 unread messages and 12 answer phone messages all from Joey. She opened the first message and read it through:_ Because you won't talk to me…this is the only way I can tell you and you really need to know. I found the condom we used Lo, It had split babe. We need to talk about this. Please. J _

It took the entire three minutes to read to the messages over and over and listen to the voice mails. By then Lauren was in complete shock. The rest of the messages read virtually the same as she flicked through them. Why the hell hadn't she listened to him? She might not have been in this mess right now.

Beeping from the alarm signalled the results were in so to speak. Without looking she quickly turned them over so she couldn't see what it said. Her eyes were glued to the tiny white stick, that little thing would be telling her if her life had just taken a drastic turn for the worse or if it was to stay as it was. In that second she was wishing so badly, regardless of how crap it had been the last few months, that it stayed exactly how it was.

She waited another 30 seconds before she'd mustered enough courage to lift the first test. She prayed that it would just be a stupid mistake, that it was something to laugh about when the result came back negative. With shaking hands she turned it over.

"FUCK"

There it was, written clear as day - _Pregnant 6-8 weeks._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"

No. it couldn't be happening maybe she _had_ peed on it wrong. Maybe she was the one percentage who got a wrong result? It was wishful thinking to say the least. She turned the other test over and broke down, seeing exactly the same result as the pervious test- Pregnant. When she'd asked Joey to make her visible, she didn't exactly have this in mind.

She sank to the bathroom floor and crouched in the corner, her head falling back against the cold tiling. She'd hoped she would never be one of those girls who had got into those situations, but there she was, sobbing her heart out over her own irresponsible mistake, 16 and pregnant. The front door opened shortly after, the sound of heels clicking about.

Lauren made sure to control the sobs that vibrated through her, just so she didn't have to face her Mum. So instead, she sat crying in silence. The tests falling from her hands, hitting the tiles as she buried her face in her hands and cried until there was nothing left.

By the time she'd calmed down, it was around 5pm. She'd been crying for a whole 4 hours and the worst of it was, the whole family were home, and no one had noticed she wasn't there. The bathroom was starting to become a little cold now, but she didn't want to leave, not yet because at that moment it was only her and the four walls of the bathroom that knew she was pregnant. She swiped at her eyes and removed her clothes, deciding a shower might help to calm her. Shoving the tests in her draw below the sink she went by the old saying, out of sight out of mind. If only it were that simple.

The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all, the voices banging in her head. They said the same thing; over and over again, how much more could she fuck up her life. She scrubbed at her skin, she felt dirty somehow. She scrubbed and scrubbed until it became too painful. Her skin felt like it was burning as the water hit down on her, her body feeling shaky and weak slid down the tiles and to the floor.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren… Lauren what are you doing?" Tanya rushed into the bathroom with Max, somehow having broken down the door. "Lauren…Darling can you hear me?... Max get a towel" Tanya leaned into the shower and turned off the now freezing water. She swaddled her fragile daughter into the large towel and continued to try and wake her. "Oh god… Lauren, It's Mum, wake up for me sweetheart?" Tanya was now sitting on the floor of the shower Lauren in her arms.

Lauren was in such a world of her own that she hadn't realised just how long she had been sat there shaking. She was only snapped out of it when the water was turned off and she felt the thick towel around her. She couldn't open her eyes though, she didn't want to; instead she simple let her body be cradled like a small scared child. Finally she opened them and saw she was in her Mum's arms still sitting in the shower. It had only been a minuet, if that, that she'd been out of it.

"Oh Lauren… thank god! Baby what happened ay?" Lauren felt her Mum's lips against her head and took a deep ragged breath as she was gently rocked against her Mother's body.

"Shower too hot…" Lauren breathed out, trying to stop more tears.

"Silly girl ay…" for once Lauren noticed her parents actually seemed concerned, her father was on the phone to the doctor presumably and her Mum was truly taking care of her. "Come on darling" She pulled Lauren up off the floor and led her across the landing into her room, Lauren was slightly unsteady on her feet, a little dazed about what was happened. Tanya could see how blank her daughter's face was. Void of any emotions. Her eyes were glassed over completely; nothing was giving away any clue to the situation Lauren was in.

Once they got into the room Tanya rummaged through the cupboards looking for some clean pyjamas, whilst Lauren changed into some clean underwear. She stood in front of the tall mirror in her room looking at her reflection. With a flick of her wrist she let the towel drop and there in the mirror looking back at her was the thin fragile looking girl, pale skin and flat stomach, no evidence of a baby there.

"Darling what are you doing?" Tanya stood behind her daughter in the mirror, watching as Lauren stood static, her eyes just looking absently at her own reflection. "Come let's get you changed".

Lauren sat on her bed, in a daze, just letting her Mum dress her and dry her hair. There was no emotion there, nothing but blank stares. "All done sweetie".

"Thanks Mum." Tanya looked up at her and gently pushed her hair away from her face, the action made Lauren cry though. She wanted so much to be able to talk about what she was feeling, but she couldn't.

"Lauren…talk to me darling please…" she shook her head and lay down "I'm your Mum Lauren, You know I Love you" Lauren nodded. "Alright baby…get some sleep". Tanya left the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"She alright?" Max was standing there with Oscar, a look of fear on his face. Seeing his eldest daughter looking so fragile, seemed to have kicked him to his senses.

"I don't know Max she doesn't seem herself, it's like shes not there" she rubbed her hand across her forehead "What did the doctor say?"

"He said it was probably the heat of the shower… but, if it happens again we're to call him and he'll come out to us"

Lauren listened to the conversation, more tears falling with every word said… she was completely lost in her own body, but it wasn't just her any more, she'd got another life in her. She flicked trough her phone wanting to talk to him. Needing to, but she couldn't. She was completely on her own in this.

**Surprise ? back tomorrow xxx**


	11. Feelings

chapter 11-Feelings

"Do we have to go?" Joey looked between his Mother and father hoping his Dad would have some pity on him and let him stay home. Unfortunately the tactic didn't seem to be working, as his father continued to read his paper.

"Yes Joey…we go every Tuesday and todays no different, now get a move on please" His Mum hurried Alice from the room and shot her husband a look "Same applies to you too"

"Mum It's the day before Christmas eve, surely Tan and Max have got better things to do than cook dinner for us lot."

"He's got a point Joolz" His dad looked at his Mum and he saw the look of argument exchanged between them, already knowing he and his dad were fighting a losing battle.

"We're all going end of." Joey stood up and rolled his eyes to his Dad. "Don't look at your Dad Joe; he can't get you out of this one…anyway what's the problem?"

"Well me and Lauren aint exactly on talking terms right now…" he replied shoving his hands into his pockets, enable to look at his Mum.

"Why what did you do?" his Mum was scary when she was angry, all nice and sweet on the outside, but one wrong move and you felt the full wrath of her argumentative side. "Joseph Tate, you tell me the truth and you tell me now…!"

He shuffled awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Nothing Mum…honestly"

Alice put her head around the door and smiled at him "Don't lie Joseph, the whole school knows why you two aren't talking" she went silent and flopped into the sofa, flicking open the magazine, that she evidently had no intention of reading. The show that was about to start would be more than entertaining. Their Mum turned from Alice and glared at Joey.

She raised her eye brow, hands firmly on her hips. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain…"

"Not what I heard" Alice chimed in the back ground, a devilish smile on her face

"Shut up Alice!" he shouted, his 14 year old sister had always loved to get him in trouble. Ever since Joey had grassed her up for sneaking out with her mates when she wasn't meant to be, when she was 12, she'd had it in for him and was getting complete pleasure out of her latest reveal.

"No Alice don't shut up, tell me please…" she smirked and looked at Joey.

"Don't you dare Al!"

"Joey slept with Lauren at the party"

"You didn't!" His Mum rounded on him as his Dad placed the newspaper down, watching his wife. "Derek? Did you hear what he's done... she better be Joking Joey"

"She aint joking Mum…I don't see what the problem is though it aint like we're not old enough" knowing that lying wasn't going to work with Alice in the room he's decided to play the complete opposite card and tell the truth and hope that would work in his favour. "We were both a bit drunk, but we wanted as much as the other did and it's not like we'd only just met is it…"

His mother took in the information, and joey knew he was slowly winning her over. She dropped her arms to her side and turned to her husband, who had a rather proud? Look on his face. "And what do you think about this?" Derek simply shrugged and made a face.

"He's a teenage boy. It's in his nature… he could have done worse" A massive smile spread across Joeys face, receiving a slap in across the arm in the process. "Just leave him be Joolz"

Joey hurried out the room and up the stairs hearing an argument break out between his parents, this was going to be fun today.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Ok Lauren, If you'd like to lay on the bed for me and lift your top up, I'm just going to have a feel of your stomach alright?" She lay ridged on the bed, almost scared to move. She didn't want to go, but seeing as she'd nearly passed out again a few days' beforehand and the smell of literally everything was making her nauseous, she thought it best to get checked out. The doctor pressed around Laurens stomach, her not flinching an inch. She started crying as she stared up at the ceiling not wanting to see what was going on, it was all just a bit overwhelming.

"Lauren, are you ok?"

She bit her lip stopping the cry from escaping, but failed dramatically. Her breath hitched as the tears came again. Over the last few days she'd done her best to ignore the situation, and she'd pretty much succeeded, but now this was all just that bit too real.

"Here…" the doctor held out a tissue for her.

"Thank you…god I feel so stupid" she sighed wiping furiously at her eyes.

"You're not stupid Lauren, your hormones are all over the shop it's just a joy of pregnancy. I know this is a lot for you to take in sweetheart, having a baby is a big thing. Are you ok for me to carry on? I really need to do a scan." She shook her head. "Listen Lauren, I get how scary this is but I really need to see how this baby is, for your health as well as theirs. Now you don't even have to look alright? I just need to determine how far along you, so we know your options" the doctor watched Lauren contemplate for a second and then nod subtly. "Good girl"

The room filled with a sickening silence, the doctor concentrated on scanning her young patient, as Lauren simple stared at the ceiling again. "Right, Lauren, let's see how this baby is doing." She placed the probe on her stomach, pushing down a little before moving it slowly side to side. Lauren shuddered as the doctor called it a baby. It wasn't- she knew she wasn't far along enough for it to look remotely like a baby.

A few moments later, the monitor screen was turned towards Lauren trying to encourage her to look, "Everything seems fine, I'd say you were about 7 weeks pregnant."

"What if I wanted an abortion… how long do I have before I can't?" Lauren hadn't really considered any other option. To her this _thing_ was ruining her life and she didn't want it, or the reminder of how it had be made, how she'd been played and used.

"You still have time, if that's what you really want, but I'd encourage you to think hard before you make and rash decisions, ultimately it is your decision, but you have to be sure it's the right one… are you sure you don't want to see Lauren?" she closed her eyes and nodded her head. The doctor continued her checks pushing the gel around Laurens stomach.

"The baby's developing well, it's arms and legs are starting to form, which is good" Lauren heard her hit a few buttons and then a very quiet, slow thudding sound could be heard. She frowned and shot up a little.

"What's that?" she asked in wonder

"That's baby's heartbeat" the doctor smiled seeing Lauren begin to take an interest.

"It has a heartbeat?" she sat up on the bed slightly , her eyes wide, voice full of shock.

"yes… it's heart will have started beating about a week ago, see this here, that's it's heart beating" finally her eyes were on the screen. Looking at the tiny flicker she now knew to be a heartbeat. Suddenly she had all these questions, and was even questioning herself.

"It's actually alive, it's an actual living thing" her head dropped back as she spoke the words almost to herself.

"Darling the baby was a living thing from the second you conceived it…we're all done here now Lauren, do you want a picture?"

Lauren climbed from the bed wiping her stomach, "I don't want a picture, can I go now…"

The doctor nodded "take these and think about your options Lauren, I'm sure there's someone out there who you can talk to". She left the room, stuffing the leaflets in her bag. There was no way she could raise a baby, she didn't even think she wanted to. Her life was just a complete waste. Going into the doctors she'd had every intention of leaving with an abortion booked, problem solved. But what she didn't expect was the rush of something she'd never felt before as she realised it had a heartbeat and it was living, she couldn't kill it. She'd rather have it and hate it than kill it. Some part of her was still in denial as she got the bus home, but she'd made a decision, she was hoping she wouldn't regret.

_I read the texts – looks like we have a problem._

**Lauren doesn't want the baby, she's text joey and he just happens to be going round hers recipe for disaster I think xxx**


	12. Guilty

**Time to hate me again...**

Chapter 12- Guilty

The Noise at the Branning's was at an ultimate high, Christmas was always chaotic and it wasn't even there yet, so god knows what the day itself would be like. Number 5 were having the weekly dinner with the Tate's when Lauren arrived home from the doctors, it had completely slipped her mind that it was Tuesday, she had more pressing things to worry about. Groaning heavily when she saw their car outside her house, she had to literally drag her feet to the steps in petition of not running away. Not wanting to be seen or heard she quietly slipped her key into the lock.

She stood in the hallway against the wall catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she didn't look any different, other than the slight reddened eyes from crying. Maybe she could get away with this with all the questions, for that day at least. The sounds of Max and Derek could be heard from the lounge, it sounded like they were watching some football game. Abi and Alice sounded like they were playing up stairs and Julie and her Mum were in the kitchen. That left Joey and Oscar assuming he'd actually gone of course. By the time she'd made the decision to move the front door swung open and Oscar ran in closely followed by Joey.

"Loz… Joey's just showed me to kick!" at three Oscar was a very energetic kid, much to loud and much too time consuming for Lauren, but she couldn't deny she loved him and was willing to do pretty much anything to protect him from their parents arguments.

"Your back!" Tanya appeared in the kitchen doorway carrying a dish of vegetables. She quickly scurried to the lounge placing the on the table and reappearing to a rather strained atmosphere.

Joey was holding a guarded stance by the door, still clutching to the football he and Oscar he been using. He so desperately wanted to break the silence. But where the hell would he start? Lauren wasn't much better either, her emotions were still running high and were threatening to explode again.

"Everything ok?" Tanya smiled; although she was sure things weren't ok, she wanted the two of them to admit it.

The two teen's exchanged a look, Joey raised an eyebrow at her almost in challenge. Instead of responding, Lauren glanced at him with weak eyes and shook her head. "Everything's fine Mum"

Although far from the truth Tanya excepted it as an answer "Good, things at the doctors go ok?" her daughter nodded and smiled. "alright then, glad to hear it, you two go in dinners done". Lauren moved forwards into the living room shrugging her coat onto the sofa in the process.

"Doctors?" Lauren shivered at Joey's whispered words, as he sat down at the table next to her.

"Later" she replied daring a glance at him as her Mum and Julie Bounced in with the rest of the food.

"Now" he said more firmly

"Later!" Joey nodded at her answer not wanting to push her, satisfied that at least she wasn't ignoring him now.

Everyone ate their dinners with smiles and small talk, but not Lauren; she barely touched her food, the smell making her stomach churn. She brought another fork full to her mouth and noticed every set of eyes on her as she significantly paled. She closed her eyes as the contents of what she'd just eaten made itself present in her stomach.

Joeys hand instantly went to her back, but she flew up from the chair. "Lauren?" they all stared at each other, confusion and concern filling their features as she almost floated from the room. They continued eating a little while until Lauren was calling from the kitchen.

Between her retching and crying, she'd managed to call out for her Mum, reluctantly though, I might add, but she was sure this thing in her was doing its best to get noticed.

"Alright darling, get it up…" Tanya was behind her holding her hair back and gently running her hand up and down her arm. "all done?" Lauren nodded and slumped against the work top, tears tumbling down her face. "Here…wipe your mouth and drink this"

Lauren did as she was told taking the tissue and then a long gulp of the cold water. Big mistake, it was too cold as it her stomach and she was sick again. "Joey…" she breathed

Tanya looked at her blankly for a second "Say that again darling" she soothed gently

"Joey…get Joey"

"I don't think that's a good idea Lauren do you? We all know what's happened between the two of you"

"Please… Need to talk to him…" her breathing was beyond normal. Just another thing she had no control over. Tanya sat her in a chair, staring at her for a few seconds and despite what her first instincts were telling her, she went and fetched Joey.

The door shut softly a moment later and Joey stood silently in the doorway. Laurens eyes snapped up to his and the tears fell again. He could see she was struggling with whatever was on her mind; you could virtually hear the cogs turning in her head. "You ok?"

Lauren scoffed, what was with people asking that question? She breathed in deeply and shook her head. "I read your texts…" she whispered, still staring at the table. Joey moved to sit in the chair next to her.

"And…" he questioned, his head falling to his hands.

"I sent you one back" Joey got his phone out; obviously he hadn't yet read the message until now. You could see him read over the message a couple of times and swallow deeply as he realised the words behind the text.

"What kind of problem do we have?" his voice wobbling

"The kind that you'll get to see in about 7 months' time"

"Shit Lauren" he stood abruptly and sent his chair crashing "please tell me you aren't"

"What pregnant... oh sorry was that not mean to happen? Call it your prize for winning your bet" she hissed

"Fuck… If you'd have read the messages and not been so fucking uptight, this might not have happened!" she glared at him in horror as he paced the room.

"Ye because I planned for this didn't I this was my dream, to be knocked up at 16 by a cocky prick who fucked me for a bet!" she crumbled again sagging into the chair.

He took a deep breath and sighed, kneeling by her on the floor "Look at me, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to shout… you know I didn't sleep with for a bet Lauren, in spite of what you might think, I actually liked you… I still do. I really like you Lauren, if you wanted to keep the baby, I'd help you. I won't leave"

"Keep it?" she whispered, Joey nodded "I don't want to keep it Joey… I was all for aborting the thing until I saw it had a heartbeat…and that would be like murder- which I couldn't do. As soon as it's out of me it's gone, adopted by someone who actually wants it"

**Sorry ... poor Joey and Lauren... back tomorrow xx**


	13. Little Bump

**I best pre-warn you here, I cried when I wrote this so tissues may be needed :( sorry ...**

chapter 13- Little bump

Both teens approached the next few weeks with much trepidation. There were still numerous questions that needed to be answered, but neither Lauren nor Joey was willing to ask or answer. Christmas and the New Year had come and gone as well as the January exams, and luckily Lauren had managed to keep her pregnancy under wraps. Lauren didn't fare too well with the exams. As it turned out, she was still suffering from morning, day, noon and night sickness, the baby was doing its best to make Lauren suffer. On numerous occasions she'd had to ask to leave the exam to puke. Teachers, as clever as they were, didn't possess much common sense and didn't question her when she gave the excuse of nerves. To add to that her body was constantly tired, it was like there wasn't a thing called being awake. Her Parents were still unaware and for once she was thankful they didn't take too much notice of her. Joey had been constantly watching her every move though. He was pretty concerned, knowing how the pregnancy was affecting her and how she felt about it, wasn't much comfort to him, especially when Lauren wouldn't let him anywhere close to her.

For about the 6th time that day Lauren rejected his call, school hadn't even started and she'd had several texts and the 6 calls. She threw the phone to bed and proceeded to change. She could smell breakfast cooking and for once, the smell didn't make her want to vomit. It had been 7 hours since the last time she'd been sick and she was praying that was the first sign her sickness was stopping. Although her sickness was easing off her tips to the bathroom hadn't reduced, they'd probably increased slightly as her need to pee was increasing in frequency.

And that was the only thing that was increasing either. So far she'd done well in hiding her small rounded stomach, but now it was becoming pretty difficult. She stood in front of her mirror in her underwear; almost crying as she saw the very evident bump she was sporting. Her slender body was already showing the baby in her, in more than one way. At 14 weeks pregnant her bump was no longer deniable, it was small and rounded but very noticeable, protruding over the top of her underwear. Her skin was taught over the bump, it wasn't huge; probably the size of a watermelon, but she looked bigger because of how small she was. She wasn't glowing like it say's in all the films and books, neither was she happy and experiencing the most amazing thing in her life. Her hands rested on her side, slowly creeping around the side of the bump, almost scared to make contact with it.

She wiped the tears away and snatched her skirt and top from the wardrobe. Her skirt only just fit and her shirt was a whole different story-the buttons only very nearly fastened. Thank god it was winter and she could wear a jumper. Her phone went off again, and despite her brain telling her not to, she answered, her heart this needing to talk to someone, and means as Joey was the only one who knew, he was her only option.

"Hello…" her voice cracked as she spoke

"Lauren?"

Silence.

"Talk to me… is everything ok?"

"You can see it…" she sobbed down the phone to him, until now she couldn't see it so decided to ignore it, there was no doing that now either, she had a permanent reminder.

Joey stayed quiet not knowing what to say, most things he was planning to say would have sounded wrong, he still couldn't get his head around why she was so against this. He'd told her he'd support her and that he actually wanted the baby; he always wanted to be a Dad and he couldn't think of a better Mother for his child than Lauren, unfortunately Lauren hadn't seen it that way and was basically ignoring the fact she was pregnant. He sighed and replied softly "Do you want me to come over or something?"

"It's fine…I'm fine" she cried a little more, looking down at her stomach.

"No you're not fine, I'll come over, take you to school ok?"

"Ok" she hung up the phone and told Abi to Tell her Mum that Joey was taking her to school so she didn't need to wait for her. Tanya was more than happy about that decision, one less thing off her list to worry about.

It was about ten minutes before the front door closed and the house fell into a strange silence. It was just Lauren on her own again, well technically Lauren and the baby. She finished getting dressed, finding some tights that seemed to push her bump in a little and a black cardigan that half disguised it. She'd text Joey and told his the door was open, so he was to let himself in. She'd finally calmed herself down, to the point where she was no longer sobbing, just crying.

"Lauren?" Joey walked slowly through the house calling her, eventually finding her sat on her bedroom floor leaning against the bed, legs tucked up head back in distress against the mattress. "Babe?" he shook his head, cursing he'd called her that after she'd banned the use of the word. Joey knelt to the floor and hesitantly placed his hand on her arm. "What's happened?" he dropped down so he was sitting next to her and was entirely shocked when she looked up at him, tears flooding her eyes and cascading down her face. She bit her lip and shook her head, dipping it a little so he couldn't see her.

Joey reached out, brushing his hand down her arm "Come on… Look at me, Lauren what can I do to help, babe please just tell me?" he was never one to deal well with crying girls and would usually tell them they were being stupid like he'd done with Alice many times, but with Lauren it was different, he wanted to hold her to tell her everything would be ok even if it wasn't. it was hurting him to see her break like that and knowing he was responsible for part of the problem made him feel even worse.

"I need a hug…I need my Mum and I need My dad …. I need you to understand" her voice was barley about a whisper. "I need someone to tell me what to do"

Acting instantly, he pulled her onto his lap, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she cried into his chest, finally allowing him to be there for her, like he said he would. "Shhh… it's alright…It's ok"

"How is it Joey? …how is it ever going to be ok? " her words were slightly muffled through the crying and the fact she'd got her face stuffed into his shirt.

"Because it will be, I know it will. Your just scared Lauren and I don't blame you. If I were you I'd be exactly the same babe, and I am. I'm scared too, but I know you'll be ok, We'll be ok." She closed her eyes listening to his words, as he softly kissed her fore head.

"I don't want to be pregnant Joe"

"I know you don't babe but I hate to break it to you, you are Lo… you got a baby in here." Joey's hand settled on her stomach, curving around her bump, where their child was evidently growing. His words set off another chain of tears, it seemed like it was all she would and could do at that point, everything made her cry, and she even made herself cry on occasion.

"I haven't had any feelings towards it at all, since I first found out" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath. Joey might not have wanted to hear what she was going to say next, but she needed to say it.

"I've tried picturing myself in a few weeks or a few months - and even when it's older - to see how life would be, and I just get this overwhelming feeling that I don't want it. I have nothing towards it. I don't Love it like I'm meant too…It's just there and I want it gone"

"Lo…Please…" he tilted her chin upwards and saw how guilty she was feeling, his thumbs wiped delicately at her tears as she continued.

"I can't even picture it as a baby" her eyes closed and joey felt her shudder as she said the word. "It's just this thing inside me and there's no connection there… then I feel guilty because it doesn't deserve that…It's not it's fault that it had irresponsible parents like us, that should really have thought things through thoroughly before having drunken sex at a party for a stupid bet".

"This is My fault isn't it?" joey asked "you hate the baby because it's mine don't you? Because you think I slept with you a bet and because I have no feelings for you?" he felt her grimace slightly and then go silent before shrugging against him.

"Then you're wrong. I'll tell you every single day if I have to. I did not sleep with you for a bet. Do you really think I'm that type of person? I like you Lauren… A lot, god you even said you loved me at one point, and don't deny it; I remember. I remember because I felt the same and never got the chance to tell you."

Laurens eyes went wide "You're just saying that to stop me giving it up aren't you?" she shifted of his lap and jugged on her top to pull it over her bump where it had ridden up. "You know what I was right about you… you'd say anything to get what you want… Just like that night, _Aww you look Beautiful Lauren, you're not weird just amazingly unique_" She shook her head and sighed "Now look at us… look at me, I'm a complete mess who can't even admit she's having a baby because she doesn't want to feel like she's failed. I take one look in the mirror and cry because all I see is this.." her hands point to her bump "All I see is my body playing with me and this thing…this thing taking over"

"They're not an it Lauren, they're a baby… A living thing, with a heartbeat… do you know by next week they'll be able to hear you? It's a baby Lauren and actually living thing; your baby, my baby." He took a step closer to her "Our baby" Lauren shook her head "Yes, babe, it is" not for the first time that day she fell into his arms, crying into his chest. "It's alright, I know, You're going to be fine" His chin rested on the top of her head a slight relief washing over him as his words to Lauren finally began to sink in.

**Have his words really sunk in ? or is she just over emotional and needing a bit of Love ? xxx**


	14. The talk

Chapter 14- The talk

As he'd promised, Joey drove them to school, by the time they'd got there Lauren was asleep in the seat next to him and he really didn't have the heart to wake her. Unfortunately he didn't have much choice, they had precisely 4 minutes to get to their first class and the walk from the car park to the school would take at least half that time alone.

"Lauren, we're at school babe…come on sleepy" Joey smiled as she twitched and gently moved to wake herself in the seat. She cracked her eyes open and Joey laughed at the confusion on her face. "You fell to sleep…we're at school"

A little panic stricken, she picked up her phone and saw the time "Shit I was meant to meet Poppy before lesson today… I was meant to be helping her with her art boards." She hastily grabbed her things and straightened out her clothes.

"Just calm down will you… I text Poppy told her you wasn't feeling well, she was fine about it so stop stressing, it's not good for you or…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence how I think you're going to because It'll be the last time you see me this" she gestured to her stomach "for the next 5 and bit months understand?" Joey held his hands up in surrender, completely taken aback by her outburst. The car door slammed shut and she sped off to the entrance.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Pop's you aint seen Lauren have you?" Joey's eyes wondered around the class room trying to locate the mother of his child, but being disappointed when he couldn't see her. Class had started 10 minutes ago .

"No… even if I had I wouldn't tell you anyway, she was really cut up over you, you know?" Poppy went back to filing her nails, pretending he wasn't there, his fuse was already short, and she wasn't doing much to help him.

"Ye were working it out. Have you seen her though, she came in way before me and she aint here, she wasn't well this morning so if you've seen her I really need to know"

"Are you on about Lauren?" Fats leaned across the desk having been listening to the conversation. Joey nodded probably too quickly "Went in the loo's by the common room when I came in, why?"

Joey groaned "How long ago was that?"

"Bout 15-20 minutes ago… what's up man? Baby girl's alright aint she?"

"Don't know, but I'm about to find out" Joey was up out of his seat exiting the room, closely followed by Poppy and fat's; all three of them ignoring the beckoning of their names. They quickly reached the toilets, hearing someone throwing up inside. Joey instantly knew it was Lauren.

He pushed open the door to find her crying in a pile on the floor, gripping to the edges of the toilet seat. She'd pushed her hair over her shoulder and was violently retching and puking into the basin. Her stomach seemed to push waves of nausea through her, as soon as one wave finished, another started.

"Get out, get out, get out of me" she repeated not realising joey was there. A thought crossed joey's mind, was she telling the baby to get out of her or the sick? He pulled her to her feet once she'd finished and passed her some tissue. "Thanks…"he reached into his bag and handed a bottle of water to her, which she gratefully accepted.

"Better?" she nodded "How many times today?"

"Just thrown up 4 times in there…It's trying to kill me joey, all I did was walk past someone who was eating cheese and onion crisps and that was it…" he smirked a little "What?"

"I hate cheese and onion crisps…"

"Ye I do too now…apparently" Lauren scoffed and noticed Joey staring at her still, she was sure he was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Your buttons are undone…" he dipped his head to indicate to her shirt. Her cheeks flooded red after realising Joey now had a pretty good view of her bra. Turns out her bust was getting bigger too, by the hour it seemed. She fiddled with the buttons, groaning with frustration when they wouldn't fasten. Before she knew it Joey's hands were stopping hers and they were swiftly working at the buttons. He too, failed however which left her in a little bit of a predicament.

"Ow" Joey had just pulled a little too tightly on the shirt trying to force it together. "ah"

"Sorry… do they hurt?" he motioned to her bust

"Ye…" he saw the pain in her eyes as she managed, finally, to button up one button. The rest she managed to hide with a scarf.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Lauren looked up at him "When? Now or before?" she whispered

"Both… you know how sorry I am I was ever part of that bet, even if it was just for a day. It shouldn't have happened…lots of things shouldn't have happened but they have haven't they?" Lauren shuffled awkwardly on the spot, she was sure there were hints of tears in Joey's eyes.

"Can we take this little discussion to the common room because I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation and as much as I like the view of the girls loo's I would much rather be sitting in a comfortable chair not feeling like I was about to topple over"

Joey agreed and they made their way to the common room. Joey told Poppy and Fats (who he was now sure had guessed Lauren was pregnant; having been lurking outside the door) to tell the teacher, Lauren wasn't feeling well, they were going to the common room and would complete any work there.

The common room was empty thankfully, so there was a good possibility they might get the chance to have a proper discussion about everything. By the time Joey got there, Lauren was already snuggled into the arm chair with a few cushions around her.

"Have you ever thought about having Kid's Lo? ...just in general like" she shook her head. "I have… a few times, but not as much since you told me you were pregnant. I want the baby Lauren. I don't want to hurt you by saying this, but the baby in you is mine too. I have a right to want to be involved in their life babe."

"Why are you bringing this up again? You know what I want…" she was holding it together well, no tears yet.

"I don't know what you want Lauren…and I don't think you do either, not really" He shrugged and shook his head "Do you really think that after being pregnant for 9 months you could go through it all and just give them up ? Like they never existed? You're a good person Lauren, I don't think you'd do that"

"Then you don't know me at all, when are you going to get it into your head Joey… I don't want this." She went to stand but Joey was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, restricting any movement.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that giving our child away is what you want?" glancing weakly at him she took one look into his eyes, quickly dropping them to the floor. "You can't do it can you?"

"let me go Joey… I need to get to class"

"No…give me an answer, I need to know…" Lauren eventually drew her eyes up from the floor and locked them Joey's. His light hazel eyes swam with so much emotion, Lauren saw as clear as day how much he wanted her to keep the baby, to be with him and raise it. But she knew, at that time at least, it wasn't what she wanted.

"I Want to be able to trust what your saying, to be able to believe you when you say you Loved me, that you'd be there for me, because if you I did, then maybe, and it's a big maybe, i'd be able to accept this a little better and not feel everything I do now... do you think I want to feel like this joey ? do you think I want to hate my own child... becase I don't. but I just cant see it in any other way"

"I do love you Lauren...I'd be there for you every step of the way and after, I'd help you raise our baby Lauren" Acting on complete impulse Joey wound his arm around Lauren's waist and pulled her body towards him. "Tell me you don't feel it… tell me that your heart's not beating triple time right now, that you don't want me to kiss you …" In a split second, it was like there were back in Joey's house 3 and a bit months ago. Their heads slowly inclined, closing the minuscule gap between them. It seemed like hours before their lips actually touched again, yet as soon as they did the magic had started.

All the memories from that night came rushing back to them- both of them. The way his lips moved on hers, the way her tongue pressed against his. It was all there. Nothing had changed, the same questioned feelings were back in full force; it wasn't clear if they had even gone in the first place. But one thing that was clear was Lauren's head was in a complete mess.

She pulled away breathless and found her hands had wound around Joey's neck, unintentionally of course. Her breath was ragged; heart beating triple time and for once she felt some form of feeling towards the baby. Her fingers touched her lips in slight disbelief, had she really just let that happen?

**Could it be getting a little better ? disarranging they got the kiss but how long will it be until the make up ? back later xx**


	15. Cold shoulder

Chapter 15- Cold shoulder

"OK class dismissed…" there was clatter of chairs as the class got up and pounded to the door. Lauren held back a few seconds so she didn't get caught in mob in the corridor. She pulled her coat on buttoning it up easily, and then collected her bags. As she walked out the room Joey was waiting by the door.

"Hi" she said quietly, a soft smile on her lips. Joey reciprocated and walked with her to the exit, they reached the field in a very uncomfortable silence, but neither was willing to break it as it would mean discussing what had happened earlier; something they were both confused about. Lauren had left as soon as she'd realised her brain had allowed her to respond to the kiss. She didn't want to give him any hope when it was more than clear to her what she wanted.

"Do you want a lift home?" It was cold, the wind had picked up a lot since the morning and Joey didn't particularly fancy the idea of her standing, waiting for a bus in it, Pregnant or not. "It's only a lift…save you getting freezing cold and having to wait for an hour for a bus that probably won't even turn up"

Lauren rolled her eyes, knowing he was right, as he pretty much always was those days. Everything he'd said in the common room was still circling in her head and apart from a few words of truth, the rest he'd spoken was complete lies. She did know what she wanted and it wasn't the baby. With reluctance, she agreed and slid into the car, instantly relaxing her tense body as its heat soothed her.

"Thank god" Joey smiled as she leaned back in the seat and toed her boots off.

"Feet hurting too?" she nodded "You feeling better?"

"Yep absolutely dandy. I've got a permanent headache; which is either another thing to with this or it's just the fact I've got you nagging in my ear, sickness pretty much all the time, loss of appetite because you eat foods I find disgusting and it seems to like what you do, aching feet, extremely painful boobs, crying like there's no tomorrow and to top it all off a bump." She crossed her arms and stared out the window. "Not to mention I'm practically a walking zombie" Joey started the engine and pulled off the car park.

"God Sorry I asked" Lauren huffed in the seat, adjusting the seatbelt as it seemed to dig into her bump slightly. After another few minutes of silence, joey was expecting her to have fallen to sleep again but she hadn't. She was gazing out the widow, her hand resting on her stomach. Looking at her reflection in the window, Joey could see she was crying again. He sighed and pulled up outside her house. "Why are you crying?"

Lauren turned her head to look at him, her eyes reddened again, Joey could see the sympathy on her face "Because I know this is killing you…and I don't want to hurt you Joey. But I can't do this, the more you try and convince me otherwise, the more I just think of another reason I want to give it up. I'm not doing this to spite you. I'm doing it because it deserves better, we deserve better."

"Lots of teenagers have babies Lauren…"

"and I don't want to be one of them…I don't want to be the knocked up girl who everyone feels sorry for because the school's player slept with her for a bet" Briefly closing her eyes she took a breath "I think it's best if we just keep our distance and be done with it... I think it's for the best Joey… thanks for the ride." She climbed clumsily from the car running up the steps and going in the house before he could stop her.

"Lauren!" her name was been screeched as soon as the door closed. Obviously they'd been waiting her arrival as they were all sitting at the table, by all I mean her Mum and Dad. She discretely pulled her coat a further around her; to ensure no evidence of a bump could be seen.

"Sit…please" she followed her Dad's instruction without question. The seriousness of their faces said everything, they couldn't possibly know. She had no pictures for them to find, had pretty much avoided them entirely for the past month, there was no way they could have found out. She fiddled nervously with her nails, keeping her eyes on the table only. "Me and Your Mum have been talking. Now we don't know what's wrong with you but something is going on. We know that you slept with… him Lauren."

She rolled her eyes, this was going to be another one of those "If he's pressured you" conversations, which they had every time she'd slept with someone. Not that she'd actually slept with many, only three. Peter Beal- her first (that conversation was a joy) a guy named Kieran who she met on holiday (another conversation she'd rather forget) and now Joey. She had guessed rightly from the moment she walked into the room her parents weren't too pleased. She'd know they weren't happy with what she and Joey had done, but it had been another thing they'd shoved under the cramped carpet.

"your only 16 Lauren…"

"17 next month actually" she protested

"Ok fine. Nearly 17, you may think your old enough to make decisions but you're not that experienced in life yet Lauren, if you didn't want to sleep with Joey and he put pressure on you… we know what he's like babe…" Max took her hand across the table but she snatched it back. As much as Joey wasn't her favourite person right now, she wasn't going to let her Dad think he was someone he wasn't, although she was damn sure he wouldn't be their favourite person if they knew he'd slept with her for a bet, or that she was now nearly 4 months pregnant with his baby.

"We both wanted it Dad…ye know it's not what you wanna hear but it's the truth, I had sex with him because I wanted to, we both did. Not because he forced me or because we didn't know what we were doing. It was because we wanted to." Max groaned throwing his head back, his hands trying to work away the frown on his face.

Tanya, who had been quiet thus far, looked at Lauren, scanning her up and down. The two females locked eyes for a brief second, so many silent questions flying between them. Tanya swallowed deeply "Please tell me used protection"

Lauren was near on dying of embarrassment, they had to have the conversation in front of her Dad…

"Lauren…" he groaned staring at her.

"Yes. We used protection"

Both parents sighed in unison, relief adorning their faces. "Thank god is all we need is you pregnant". She nodded and left the table thinking they were done; and they were- done talking to her. But not to each other. She shut the door behind her and hung around a little longer.

"Why would she do it Tan? She's so stupid to sleep with him, I know she's young but Joey ?"

"I know, I honestly thought she'd know better, it's a good job she's not pregnant Max, I thought she was. She'd been sick a few times" Lauren swallowed nervously. The tears burnt her eyes as she continued to listen.

"Probably exam worries " she heard the clink of glass and knew her dad was drinking, he always did when he was stressed. "God Tan, Imagine if she had have been pregnant. It would have been so humiliating."

"I know… at 16… I cant believe how stupid she is. Lets just hope she learns from her mistakes ay ? There's not much else we can do."

There was slight movement from the lounge, so she tiptoed up the stairs heading straight to her room. she did the first thing that came to mind, putting her hand across her stomach and reached for her phone.

His voice picked up in an instant, even before hello's were exchanged she was sobbing to him "They're embarrassed of me Joey… they think I'm a failure"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me…" there was a slight hint of Laughter in his voice.

"I didn't mean it, Mum and Dad hate me, they would be happier if I didn't exist, and you hate me… you think im being cruel and rash… but I don't know what I want Any more Joe… I don't want to be alone I want you with me…." Her crying heightened as she sniffed and cried out the last of the sentence.

"It's ok just calm down alright? I don't hate you Lauren… I'm not happy about what you're choosing to do but seeing you and hearing you like this makes me even unhappier… We'll get through it babe, together… no matter what you decide, I'll be there."

The line was quiet for ages. Lauren just sat on her bed absorbing everything he'd said, and for once she believed him. "I have an appointment at the end of the month to check on it… you can come if you want… I'd like you to…"

"You know I will… do you wanna talk about what your Mum and Dad Said?" He questioned much more softly

"No… I want you to hug you…"

"I would if could babe… you know I'd be round in a shot but Mum and Dad have me on house arrest after punching that dude" She mumbled something that Joey didn't quite catch. "Hmm?"

"Could you… can we just talk for a bit, about something other than Our Problems?"

"Of course we Can… you only need to ask anything at all and I'll do my best for you"

**Be back soon...**


	16. Broken Dreams

Chapter 16- broken dreams 

Her mind was all fuzzy, the remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that she was awake again. It was a perfect dream, one she wished to be reality. She looked down though under the covers and saw the large bump on display. Her top stretched across it quite tightly and now where near covered it. With a loud sigh she allowed her brain to focus on the reality and forget the dream. The bright spring sunlight cut across the room, seeping through a tiny gap in the curtains. She pulled the duvet up over her head to try and keep it from her eyes. It didn't work, her brain was already awake and already worrying about what the day would be like. It seemed the bay was awake too. Lauren groaned and started to fall back to sleep but the baby continued moving.

When the baby had first kicked, two weeks ago, she'd been in the living room with her parents and brother, Oscar asleep in her lap. The baby had given her small jab in her rib almost telling her that she was their Mum and not Oscars. It had been such a complete shock to her; she'd jumped a mile on the sofa causing several glares. Fortunately she thought quickly on her feet and passed it off as a hiccup.

"Eugh… don't you ever stop moving!" she questioned to her bump. The movement stopped for a few seconds and then started again. Sometimes she'd get proper big kicks and could the shape of a hand of foot through her skin but more often than not, the baby was just fidgeting, much like she did. It would be rolling around and gently grazing the inside of her belly. "Take that as a no then…"

She pushed her way out of the covers, stretching away the last of the sleep, she seemed to have had a pretty good night's sleep, when she looked at the clock seeing it was half 10 already. With another stretch she was up and walking across the landing to the bathroom. Brave move you may think? Well it would have been if it wasn't Saturday. She knew on Saturdays her whole family were out for the day or at least until half 2. Her parents always took Abi and Oscar to their swimming Lessons and then they would usually spend the day around the town. When she went back to her room Joey was already sitting at her desk waiting for her.

"Oh morning… I didn't realise you were here yet" Lauren smiled looking up at joey who was staring up at her. she moved around her room throwing things into piles. Luckily she'd already changed in the bathroom. Although she couldn't say she was happy with how she looked. To say her clothes no longer fitters would have been an understatement.

"Sorry you said to let myself in…" joey smiled

"No its fine…how long do we have? I could do with food" she asked

" about an hour, I suppose you want McKluncky's?" It's all she would talk about, she guessed the baby had a liking for chicken. Lauren nodded and grabbed her bag. The two of them walked out to his car, a much more relaxed atmosphere between them. Things had gotten better over the last month. Although adoption was still a touchy subject, things between the two of them were much more at ease. They could have a conversation properly and not want to kill each other, it helped Lauren's hormones were more controlled now.

" I'm really excited about today… I can't wait, I get to see the baby" joey laughed but was a little put off by Laurens response.

"Ye I can tell you are… you won't see much, it's just a black and white blurry blob on a screen" her head tilted against the window.

" it might have been the first you saw it but the baby's grown since then you know we could find out today what we're having" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"WE are not having anything; it has no gender, not to me."

*JL*JL*JL*

The pair of them sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting (not so patiently) for Lauren to be called. Since her words in the car, hardly two words had been said between them. Joey watched with jealousy as he saw couples leave with big happy smiles clutching to images of their babies. He had the awful feeling that, that wasn't going to be him.

"Lauren Branning?" The two of them stood up, Lauren struggling a little. They were taken into a room where Lauren had been before, but it was all new to Joey. Lauren laid on the bed ready for her scan as instructed, Joey hovering near the side of the bed.

"So how we doing then Lauren? Everything been alright with you and baby?"

"Ye I'm fine, It's fine…" she lifted her top up seeing the gel tube in the Nurses hand.

"Is this baby's Dad?" she smiled at Joey who nodded. "You can sit down you know… you'll be able to get a better look of the screen." Joey looked across to Lauren who averted her gaze, directly up to the ceiling.

The nurse put the gel on Laurens belly and put the small machine over it to scan the baby, she pressed around a little and the picture finally came up on the screen.

"oh my god" joey said moving closer to the screen, Ignoring the fact Lauren was crying again. She hated doing this; Hated seeing what was in her. "Wow, I can't believe that's our baby, inside you" joey said still looking at the screen.

"It's not ours Joey." The nurse shifted at the side of Lauren watching the young girl, battle with herself.

"so everything's all healthy and baby is growing good, do you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked looking between Lauren and joey, Unaware she was about to start world war three.

"no" Lauren said bluntly.

"OK no problem…" she was interrupted by Joey's loud voice.

"Lauren, look at the screen… Look at your baby. Are you that ashamed or embarrassed you can't even look at a picture of what's inside you ay?

" I'll just give you some time to talk " the nurse spoke.

"No, no. WE. We are done here. I was wrong in trusting you. You said you'd stick by me no matter what my decision was. Obviously I was wrong yet again. This is not my baby; it's not your baby, and it most certainly will never be our baby! You leave me alone Joey… I don't want anything to do with you anymore… Your Love Hurts Joey… It fucking hurts." They were just going round in circles.

**That's all for tonight guys... be back tomorrow xxx**


	17. I mean nothing to you

** crazychick74 and eastendersfan444 , I've made adjustments for you so you best like ! :) **

Chapter 17- I'm nothing to you

Lauren was sitting in the library, the peace and serenity of it was exactly what she needed. It was the first week back after the Easter holidays and the school was once again thrown into the exam season. Most of Laurens exams were in June, which luckily for her was before her due date. Since the disastrous scan she went to with Joey she'd been for another in the holidays as the beginning of her 6th month. Again she hadn't had the courage to look at the screen but she'd surprised herself when she'd asked to hear the heartbeat. Once again both Lauren and baby were given the all clear and Lauren was given her due date. Even though it was never a sure thing, the baby would be on time, her date was pretty certain, considering she knew the exact day she'd conceived. The baby was due on July 24th which seemed a good time, if there was such a thing. Her exams would have finished and she'd be on her summer holidays.

Her parents were still in the dark about everything, as well as everyone else. They were to wrapped up in their own arguments, to even notice the change in Lauren, and any slight difference was always passed off as her being a teenager. She'd also turned 17 over the Easter break. She'd managed; not with great difficulty, to persuade her parents she didn't want any fuss, of course it suited them fine and she ended up spending the day watching movies with Oscar.

So sitting in the library that day was a welcome calm. The baby wasn't as active so, she'd finally been able to concentrate. She had several exams coming up: 2 in Business, 1 in art and another in ICT and Media. Her art exam wasn't a worry for her, it was practical and so didn't take much preparation, she just had to turn up on the day and do her stuff. She was so endorsed in a book she didn't notice someone had sat next to her.

"The Avengers…" she looked across to him and frowned "The highest grossing film of 2012…The Avengers"

"I know. What do you want…? I was actually having a good day until you showed up"

He looked around and made sure they were alone, which they were. "How did your last scan go? I know you had one… everything going ok"

She nodded and dug around in her bag. She handed a small white card across to him. "Don't make me regret it." She said "I know you wanted one"

Flicking open the card he saw the black and white image, seeing the picture rendered Joey speechless. There was the tiny thing that was part of him. Part of Lauren, a symbol of their relationship and what they'd shared. "Did you find out your due date? I know we had a rough idea but…"

"Hmm, July 24th" she went back to reading the book and jotting down answers to the questions.

"Can I keep this?" Joey said softly, not looking at her, his gaze still on the picture.

"Whatever… I don't want it do I?" she fidgeted slightly on the chair

"Lauren…"

"If the next sentence out your mouth has anything to do with me keeping it… then shut up" she picked up her things cramming them into her bag, making a quick dash for the exit.

"Will you just listen to me... Lauren!"

"Leave me alone Joey" her pace quickened as she stormed through the library the majority of the books she was carrying dropping to the floor along with her bag as she walked head first into a cabinet. "Shit" she rubbed her head and took a couple of seconds to gain balance.

"Fuck Lauren are ok?" joeys concerned voice was next to her in seconds

"I'm fine" she mentally murdered her body for betraying her like this. She wobbled slightly on the spot which joey and his eagle eye didn't miss. His arm went around her waist and she held on for a little for the support.

"No your not come on you need to go to the nurse, you just hit you head pretty hard and yo..."

"I said I'm fine! or are you just choosing to be a complete prat as usual?" she gathered the remaining things from the floor and snatched her bag from Joey. "Ow" her face scrunched as the baby kicked more, it seemed to like being around Joey.

"What? Are you ok?" Lauren couldn't help but laugh a little at his panic, he was completely flustered at that point.

"It's moving that's all…" she said shrugging it off

"It…it's moving? Since when ?" his eyes were wide in complete shock that his baby had been moving and kicking and he hand the slightest idea about it. They weren't exactly on talking terms (again) but he at least thought she would have told him.

"A couple of weeks before the scan…"

"Lauren, that was nearly 6 weeks ago! Why haven't you told me?"

"Because, it didn't involve you, that's why."

"Anything involving my child, involved me Lauren…your 26 weeks pregnant Lo, and your still blocking me out. You can't keep doing this to me or yourself, you ignoring the fact your pregnant it's going to work in like three months babe, you're going to have a baby, like it or not you're going have to give birth to it. So if I were you I'd wake up and start acting a bit more grown up about all this"

"I've just given you the scan picture… what more do you want Joey?"

"You, the baby, us together…" his arm reached across the doorway creating a barrier so she couldn't leave.

"You know that's not going to happen Joey, it's not what I want. You want it. You tell your parents when it's here and you can have it."

"Fine" He moved away from the door but Lauren remained still a while before walking off towards the common room. She marched in and dropped her stuff down, before looking at Joey.

"Would you really do that? Would you really keep it and be a Dad to it without me?" she looked at the floor, nervously tapping her foot. "it would seriously ruin your reputation… the rest of your life."

"You think I really care what People think of me? That baby means more to me than anything Lauren and so do you. I'd raise this baby in a heartbeat if you'd let me, I don't care about girls or being a teenage. I care about you and our baby."

"I'm nothing to you Joey." She whispered at the floor

"Your everything to me Lauren…" she looked up to him and was shaking her head.

"No… no you don't mean it…"

"Lauren, stop it" Joey said trying to take her in his arms, she slumped against and then sank into the sofas near the door crying. Joey sat down next to her holding her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"You don't know anything" Lauren sobbed into Joey's chest as he held her tighter.

" Listen to me Lo, I know your scared" Joey soothed her rubbing her back gently, he felt a small nudge in his stomach as Lauren pressed into him. He felt his child kick against him.

"I'm petrified Joe…so so scared. I think about you all the time and it breaks my heart" Lauren said pulling away and wiping her eyes as she looked up at joey.

"I've been trying to keep it together, for so long but I can't Joey, I'm falling apart." Lauren said looking into joeys eyes; before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward and locked her lips with his.

Joey pulled away quickly "wow…babe, stop… You know I want to but… I don't think you're really thinking about everything."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm just so scared of everything… if things were different…I don't want this baby, to grow up in an environment, where its parents hate it and hate each other."

"You don't hate the baby Lauren…and you know I don't hate it and I most certainly don't hate you…"

"I never meant it when I told you I didn't love you, because I do joey, I love you so much it hurts… if I could bring myself to trust, not just you but me as well, I know I wouldn't be feeling like this."

"Why don't you trust yourself babe?"

"I don't trust myself to be able to love it and give it what it needs. I don't want to turn into my parents who are at each other's throats all the time. They had me when Mum was 17 and now it's just history repeating itself. I want the best for this baby, and I can't give it that."

"The fact you've thought about all that Lauren, shows you'd be a way better parent than your parents are babe…" Lauren smiled up at him as he placed a small kiss on her lips. "Now I know I said this before and you didn't listen then, and probably won't now, but please consider it babe… you don't need to make a decision now, all I ask is you talk to me properly. Let me know how your feeling, you need to try and bond with the baby Lauren… even if at the end of the next 3 months, you still feel nothing for them, then fine, but at least you can say you tried. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Lauren nodded and shifted so she was lying across the sofa, her head in Joey's lap. "Can I see?" she whispered a few seconds later, she was nearly asleep thanks to Joey's fingers running through her hair and down her back.

"See what babe?"

"The picture…" she rolled over so she was lying flat on her back, her bump looked very obvious like this. She saw joey frowning "I didn't look at the scan image… I just gave it to you…I think I want to look"

He reached into his Jacket pocket and retrieved the card "Don't feel like you have to look Lauren… just do one thing at a time."

"I…I want to." Joey handed her the image and watched intently as she opened the card to see the image. She stayed silent for a good few minutes "It looks like a baby…"

Joey smiled "What were you expecting it to look like?"

"A blob…not like this… I can see its arms and legs and everything"

"Yep, and a nose and ears, eyes…Perfect and it's all in there" his hand rested on her stomach.

"I guess so.."

**Ok... so now she's a little better and confessed why she feels she doesn't want the baby...she's got three months to go before she actually has the baby so will she go back to not wanting anything to do with it or will she let joey help her and start to accept the Baby ... Next chapter : stressing me out xxx**


	18. Stressing me out

chapter 18-Stressing me out

"Another one down…only two to go" she pushed the lid back on her pen top, having crossed off another month on the calendar. May had been a stressful month, Mock exams had been and gone, they were all just waiting for the real thing, which Lauren was so stressed about. She knew she shouldn't have been stressing but, when you were in her situation there wasn't much else you could do.

She'd perfected her routine, to reduce the risk of being caught by her parents, although her Mum was certainly suspicions and had a concerned look on her face every time she saw Lauren. She was convinced her mum had clocked on that something was going on, which meant she was on permanent knife edge waiting for a confrontation. The family dinners with the Tate's didn't fare much better either. Both sets of parents knew what had happened between their children, well they knew part of it (as in that they'd slept together), and Max and Derek had had a rather loud slanging Match arguing over the stupidity of their children. Lauren couldn't ignore the irony of the situation; they were the ones acting immature and stupid. Her and Joey finally had some understanding and were acting mature about their circumstances.

To say Lauren was totally on board with the idea of the baby would have been a lie, because honestly she was still unsure how to feel and was still swaying towards adoption. However, she was at that point accepting she was pregnant, she no longer ignored the fact she had a baby growing in her, but neither did she feel the connection of Love Joey had wanted her to.

On the subject of Joey, things were as good as they could be for the situation; he'd been available for her to call; which she had done several times, on occasion just to hear his voice and had been there to help and support her; being sure not to push her too much. But Joey was adamant Lauren would feel something for their child if it killed him. He'd tried to take her shopping and had very cleverly steered her in the direction of numerous baby sections in stores, hoping she'd be all motherly and want to buy things. Instead the move didn't go down too well, obviously, which had resulted in a mini row and Lauren shutting herself in a changing room. After grovelling for several minutes and some gentle bribery involving fried chicken, she forgave him, although Joey wouldn't forget it anytime soon. It seemed impossible for him to rid the argument from his head.

She had a fiery nature when they met but the baby seemed to have cranked the heat up a few notches and her temper was running a very short fuse and this irritated no one more than Lauren herself. She'd either be yelling at Joey or apologising and crying for yelling.

Joey was on the same page as his parents at that time too. Since the whole Max and Derek argument, he'd lost the close bond he shared with his father and as much as he missed it, he finally got an understanding of what Lauren had been experiencing for some time. It was a sobering thought and gave him some insight in why she was feeling how she was. It was tough being the outsider in the family for joey, and he wasn't pregnant, so god knows how Lauren was coping.

Lauren made her way down stairs that morning; seeing Joey sitting at the table with a big box of food from McKluncky's and some flowers.

"As much as I really like this surprise… what are you doing here?" she hadn't even bothered to sit down and she was already eating.

"Mum and Dad have been ignoring me, I guess It kinda clicked how you've been feeling all this time, even before the baby."

She placed the chicken down briefly and smiled sympathetically at him. "Honestly Joey, don't worry about it, I don't. It'll be them that regret it in the future not me."

Joey watched in fascination as she ate the entire box of chicken wings (meant for 4 to share) with about 10 minutes. "Satisfied?" he asked with a smile that Lauren couldn't help but swoon over.

"Hmm kind of…" she paused, deciding if she should ask the next thing. "Can , can we go out today, just me and you like ?"

"If you want to, where do you want to go?"

"Say no if you don't want to; but I really wanna go swimming… my whole body is aching and feels like a dead weight, it meant to be really good for you and them to."

Joey nodded quickly smiling "I'd love to ye, if you're ok with that?" Lauren rolled her eyes at his awkwardness and started clearing up the table.

"I asked didn't I you idiot? I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come with me. I need to get changed and then I'll be ready, do we need to yours for you to get your stuff?"

"If you want, I'll go and get my stuff why you get ready, that way we can get right off. We can go to the pool out of town, save you been seen if you like?" Lauren grinned at him nodding.

"Man with a Plan… I like it, thank you"

**Morning :) this is the first chapter of the day... there will be numerous posts through out today so eyes open... lets see how swimming fares in the next chapter shall we ? xx**


	19. The strangest of feelings

Chapter 19- strangest of feelings

Joey had been waiting ten minutes outside her changing room door since he'd got changed. She was really taking her time and he was beginning to get a little concerned that she'd either changed her mind or something had happened.

He tapped gently on the door, trying not cause an impromptu argument "Lo, tell me to go away or whatever but you've been in there a while, is everything alright?" within seconds the lock opened and Lauren slipped out the changing room. Well tried too, where she would have once been able to slide through the small opening of the door, she now struggled due to the rather large bump she had. It had surprised Lauren over the last few days how much she'd actually grown to _like _her bump, she was way more accepting of the way she looked now, it was a shame the same couldn't be said about the baby itself.

She stood somewhat awkwardly in front of Joey as his eyes eagerly took in her appearance. Her thick, wavy, long hair gracefully fell down to her back skimming the top of her bikini bottoms. The maternity bikini had been one of the few things she'd brought that had a maternity label in it. Her pale skin looked so fresh and clear and Joey noticed for the first time she was glowing. He smiled at her tilting his head to the side a little as she stepped closer.

Her large deep brown eyes shone with contentment, something Joey hadn't seen in them for sometime, in fact it was the first time in the last 6 months he was seeing anything but sadness in her eyes. Her mouth curved into a beautiful smile; one she very rarely showed and it lit up her entire face. I guess you could tell there and then Joey was head over heels in love with Lauren.

"You look beautiful Lo…" he whispered taking her hand. The black bikini fit her perfectly, supporting her in all the right places but showing off her bump and bust too. Joey was a little afraid of how she would react to his comment and his body, because it was certainly acting accordingly. All blood from his brain seemed to leave his head and travel to the lower half of his body, because his next move could have been called many things…stupid being one of them.

Their lips touched and neither of them quite knew what was going to happen. There was this sensation in her stomach that just couldn't be shaken, and it wasn't from the baby, she knew that for sure. Joey increased the pressure a little and her eyes rolled back even though they were closed . They may as well have been in the water already because in that second they felt like they were floating.

Completely forgetting where they were, things got a little heated as Joey pushed her back into the changing room (luckily it was quiet and the showers were running). She groaned as the cold surface hit her back, joey's fingers lacing in her hair.

He clenched her lovingly in his arms not too hard and he pressed a gentle kiss at the tip of her nose and then moved towards her lips. His breath was a little quicker but Laurens was nearly none existent. This was definitely another craving of hers, that she just hadn't been able to get until now.

They pulled apart leaning their foreheads together; both of them had smiles reaching for miles. Maybe it wasn't such a _stupid _move on Joeys part after all. "You look amazing Lauren, you always do…but now more than ever. Your bump is amazing babe." She looked away at the last comment, suddenly realizing there was virtually only a few items of clothing between them and he could see her bump in full glory.

"You're blushing…"he whispered near her ear, his fingers trailing across the deep red on her cheeks.

"And you're turned on…" she said smirking

A deep groan left his throat, he was fully turned on and Lauren wasn't helping with the situation, her breasts were pressing quite firmly into his chest as was her bump. "I told you, you look amazing…"

Lauren quickly reached up and locked their lips again, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. Joey seemed to sense what was going down and began to move things along, his hands gripped her hips and held her softy sitting her on the bench Joey quickly turned back to her and with some surprise lifted her into his arms. She hugged him tight while they kissed as Joey rested her against the wall. His strength was pretty good; he was part of the football team and did PE as and A-Level, so he was able to support her weight. Her foot heel pushed his trunks down eagerly, Joey, having anticipated this, had already removed her bottoms. She became completely lost under joeys touch, moaning each time he touched her.

"Need…you….now" she breathed raggedly. Joey ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her deeply, his lips moved from hers to her neck as he kissed her sweet spot. Within seconds he was gently pushing into her. "Oh god…" His thrusts built slowly, it was so different from the first time, all the same feelings were there, but heightened to a new level, it that was at all possible.

They silenced each other's moans with kisses as they came at the same time. How joey had managed to keep pace and support her and bump against the wall was beyond them, but he had and it was amazing, a little uncomfortable at times for Lauren, but nothing the pleasure couldn't override. It had been a little painful when she'd came, a small wash of discomfort travelled across her pelvic area but she thought nothing of it.

"Put me down…" she whispered with a smile. Joey followed his request and re dressed himself and eased her bottoms back onto her to save her bending down.

"Well that was unexpected…" Joey laughed leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hmm hum, can we actually swim now…I ache twice as badly. In some places..." Joey shook his head as they finally made their way to the pool.

The water was warm and soothing to her body, she felt weightless, the aches soon eased away as she paddled about and swam a couple of lengths which her body had allowed her. Joey just continued to watch as she moved through the water so gracefully, her body amazing, she looked so perfect pregnant, she looked like she was made to be a Mum. She was amazing with Oscar, had a mind mature beyond her years and was just so bloody perfect to him.

It was another half hour in the water before Lauren looked as if she was tiring, both Joey and the life guard had been keeping an eye on her the past 20 minutes seeing her stop occasionally and then continue.

"Joe… can we go please?" she swam near to him and took his hand under the water. Instantly Joey gathered there was something wrong.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't feel well… I'm cramping a little" Joey nodded and eased her out the pool, quickly leading them to a double changing room not really caring about them being in one together. He gathered their things from the lockers and immediately wrapped her up in a towel. His eyes didn't once leave her as they changed.

"You're not bleeding or anything are you?" she shook her head "that's good then… do you want to go to the doctors or hospital…"

"No, Just home please, I think it's because we… you know"

Joey smiled "it's safe babe… I read it online; it can't hurt the baby…"

"It can me though… we shouldn't have done it… I let my hormones get the better of me again and eugh I just got tangled up in my feelings. Take me home, we have a business exam tomorrow"

Not wanting an argument when she was so fragile again, he nodded and picked up their things, despite her saying she was better. He was pretty sure she was feeling things she wasn't letting on, both physically and emotionally.

**Back again later... I'll reply to all reviews at the end of the day :) they are all very much appreciated xx**


	20. Exams

Chapter 20- exams

When they'd got back to Laurens, they'd found her parents were home and so Joey had reluctantly left her. He hadn't wanted to, knowing there was something wrong, even if Lauren wouldn't admit there was. Lauren had assured him it was just cramp from the "Exercise" they'd done, which to be honest Joey couldn't argue with she was probably right and it was her body after all.

As the night progressed the pain had gone completely and she was just tired. She'd listened to yet another conversation about her that had taken place between her parents. Both were suspicious of her behaviour and in their words "was acting shifty like she'd done wrong". Lauren had known her Mum had been wary of her for a while but she'd done well to hide it this far. Most of her wardrobe wasn't fitted clothing and it was only in the last couple of Months that the baggy jumpers started to look out of place. The weather had got warmer and so the bigger, baggier clothes didn't fit in. Instead she went for flow-y Maternity clothes and cut the labels out. That was another thing her Mum had noticed; the missing labels from Laurens clothes. But again, Lauren played it down and said that they had irritated her because of the heat. It was hard staying on top of all the lies, keeping track of what she'd said to whom.

She stood in her room the morning before her first exam, pacing up and down, trying not to think of anything other than staying calm, it didn't help she'd yelled at Joey again and was feeling guilty for doing so. So all in all, in the hour she'd been awake, things hadn't gone very smoothly.

"Lauren, come on if want a lift…" she quickly grabbed her books making her way to the car where her Mum was waiting. She wasn't even late. "Honestly can you ever do anything on time… your as bad as your Dad."

"Don't Mum, I've got an exam this morning and I don't feel well, I don't need you moaning at me too." She tugged on the skirt she was wearing to adjust it over her bump (tube skirts she'd discovered were a brilliant disguise) and settled into the seat as Tanya began the drive.

"Are you alright Lauren? You really don't look well?"

"Just… girl pains you know? I took some Paracetamol before we came out I'll be fine" she smiled slightly to her Mum, resting her hand on her lower stomach.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Ok your exam lasts 90 minutes that's 1hour and a half. You must write in Black ink and write your answers in the booklet provided. You may begin"

The sound of papers opening filled the class room as the students all turned to the first page of the exam. They were seated in alphabetical order so Lauren and Joey were sitting at complete opposite ends of the room. Joey didn't mind so much though he had direct eye line of Lauren, and found himself on several occasions, watching her instead of his exam.

Several questions in and Lauren stress levels were raising by the second, the cramping was becoming more intense and was taking her concentration from the exam. She tapped her foot restlessly trying to rid the pain.

"Miss Branning would you keep still please" a few students turned to look at her, including joey who instantly noticed the glazed look to her eyes.

"Sorry" she went back to the exam and managed to complete a few more questions before it became too painful to bear. She caught Joey's eye across the room and started crying, this couldn't be happening. Not now.

"YOU OK?" he mouthed, concern across his face.

She shook her head quickly "Hurts" she mimed back to him her face scrunching as if to back her up. His eyes widened and Lauren dropped her pen to the floor as a more intense pain shot through her side. "Ahhh" a couple of the teachers who were monitoring the exams were quickly over to her, Joey was at her side in seconds.

"Mr Tate in your seat now… Miss Branning will be fine" the Main examiner gave him a stern look but he didn't move instead he moved closer to Lauren, pulling the chair away from the desk so he could get in front of her.

"Ow…Ow… Joey it hurts, it really hurts" She was hardly sitting still any more doubling over every couple of seconds. "I think it's coming Joe…"

"Alright, stay calm…just breathe ye, in through your nose out through your mouth...that's it" she was leaning against his shoulder her arms around his neck as the teachers tried to ascertain what was going on. "Miss Williams?" Joey called over the science teacher who he knew Lauren got on with. She was quite young and she was the nicest of the lot that were in there. She pushed her way through the other teachers who were just making things worse by trying to move Joey out the way.

"Ok Joey… it she ok" he shook his head running his hand up and down Laurens back.

"I think we're going to need the nurse Miss… Lo's having a baby, it's early"

Miss Williams instructed one of the other teachers to go and get the Nurse and send her to the common room, where she was planning on getting Lauren too.

"ahhhww" she gasped and lifted from the chair sinking to the floor in Joey's arms.

"It's alright babe, I'm right here. We're going to get you to hospital ok" she finally looked up to see him, tears streaming down her face as she noticed Miss Williams there too.

"Lauren… Joey's told me sweetheart. You're going to be absolutely fine ok?" she nodded briefly. "Do you think you can get to the common room?"

"I'll carry her…" Joey said, swiftly moving Lauren into his arms.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had got Lauren into the common room so everyone else could continue the exam, not that anyone really cared about the exam anymore. Lauren was on all fours on the floor rocking against the sofa as Joey rubbed her back, this baby was early and seemed to be on its way pretty soon.

The school nurse burst through the doors seconds later "Dear me Miss Branning, what have we been up to ay ?" she smiled leaning on the floor next to her. "I need you to talk me through everything if you can Lauren ok…" she nodded. "Good girl…how far along are you darling?"

"Not due for another 5 weeks… started yesterday, been coming and going all morning…really hurts" Joey shrugged his jacket off to the floor and moved to be closer to Lauren. She turned to him crying, biting down on her lip to stem the pain.

"Ok darling… Has an ambulance been called Jen?" she question Miss Williams who nodded in response.

"I should have listened to you in PSHE at the beginning of the year Miss, would have remembered condoms can split…" They all laughed a little, even Joey who was trying his best not to completely panic in the situation. "OH GOD" she took a sharp intake of breath squeezing onto Joey as a warm trickle of liquid ran down her legs. Her breathing was completely uneven and shallow in a complete panic about everything.

"Lauren that was your waters sweetie, you need to keep calm and breathe like joey was showing you earlier."

"Joey… I can't do this… I don't want to do this… I don't want a baby"

"I know babe… I know, everything's going to be fine I promise you… it'll all be over soon"

**Drama Central for them right now... looks like Lauren's going to be facing her decision a lot sooner than expected xx**


	21. Cover Blown ?

**I said there would be a small chapter and this is said chapter…**

"Good Morning Booty's how can I help you?" Tanya's business voice echoed through the phone

"Is it possible to speak to Mrs Branning please?"

"Speaking"

"Oh Hello Mrs Branning this is Mrs Woodall the from Charring Hill"

"Great! what's she done now?"

"Actually I'm school Nurse… Unfortunately Lauren's not very well and…" Tanya rolled her eyes, already assuming she was going to have to leave work to fetch her.

"Right…Well can you not give her any pain relief see how she goes It's just I'm trying to run a business here and I could really do without closing up for the day to see to my 17 year old daughter who's being over dramatic about period pains."

"Mrs Branning, I am very sorry to inconvenience you and I'm sure Lauren feels the same, seen as she asked us not to call you…"

"Why didn't you listen to her then" Tanya tapped her foot becoming impatient with the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Because It's school procedure… Your daughter is suffering from a little more than period pain Mrs Branning, she's been taken to Walford General, and I suggest you and your husband make your way there as soon as possible…"

"Hospital… what's happened why's she there who's with her?" the questions spilled out her mouth as she quickly jotted a message down and stuck it to the door.

"If you clam Down Mrs Branning I can explain… regrettably I can't tell you what exactly is wrong with Lauren, as she is over 16 and does have the right for some things to be kept confidential, however I can tell you she's in no immediate danger and Joey was with her when she went"

"Right ok thank you. Thank you bye" she slammed the phone down into the cradle and locked up the salon, running towards the car lot. She burst through the doors to see her husband on the phone. The concern on her face must have showed as Max ended the call.

"What's happened?"

"Lauren's in hospital Max. The school called, wouldn't tell me what had happened just that she was in hospital and Joey was with her." Max grabbed his keys and the two of them ran to the car.

"Joey? What's he doing with her?"

"I don't Know Max, whatever's happened Just don't kick off alright… she's probably tripped and knocked her head or something, you know what she's like. She's at school how much trouble could she have got in, it cant be that bad ?"

**Oh the Irony of Tanya's last sentence... Back to J/L in the next chapter, back later :) xx**


	22. Unexpected arival

Arriving at the hospital Lauren was taken straight into a delivery room, Joey remaining by her side the entire time. He wouldn't have left even if Lauren would have let him; which she wouldn't. The nurse had changed Lauren into a gown means as she had nothing with her and by that time the contractions were arriving hard and fast. She was hooked up to the monitors, two separate bands were strapped to her stomach, one monitored contractions while the other monitored the fetal movements and heart rate. It was only a few minutes before another contraction hit.

"Your contracting really well Lauren… We know it's painful but it's the only way to get this baby delivered. You're doing very well so far." Lauren turned onto her side in the bed to face Joey.

"Joey…I'm scared" she cried

"You don't have to be… I'm right here babe. Right here" he brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles.

The Nurse had left the room to gather the equipment leaving Joey and Lauren alone. Lauren laid silently in the bed listening to the baby's heat beat and it's movements as it moved around and kicked against the monitors.

Joey saw her face change each time she felt a movement, and it killed him to see how much she was hating it. It was like the movements were making her sick. It took 30 minutes for the nurse to go. She checked the monitors and nodded.

"Good Lauren, your contractions are nice and frequent and evenly spaced at about 4 minutes apart… your progressing well… I need to examine you ok?"

Joey went to Leave, feeling a little uncomfortable for the first time. Lauren quickly grabbed his hand "Don't leave me… please"

He nodded and moved back to the top of the bed next to her head. "This will be a bit uncomfortable Lauren… I'm sorry"

"6 cm sweetie, which is fantastic, still a little while to go… but it won't be long before you get to meet your baby…"

Lauren relaxed and moved away from Joey. She still had no idea what she wanted. Knowing her decision time was looming, had made her even more guilty and upset.

"What you thinking Lo?" Joey brushed his fingers through her hair as she lay silently on the bed. "Baby talk to me… I can see something's on your mind…"

"Will you hate me if I still want to give them up…" she whispered. Joey sighed and shook his head.

"I could never hate you babe, Ye it'll break my heart you know it will but I can see how much it'd break yours if you were forced to raise the baby and you didn't want to… I wouldn't do that to you, to us"

Lauren closed her eyes and breathed through yet another contraction. Taking in the gas and air. Once it had finished she moved on the bed "So there is an "us" then?"

"I'd say there was wouldn't you?" Joey smiled kissing her head

"You'r not just with me becase of the baby?" he shook his head "Tell me the turth…" she was cut off by another contraction that was way longer and more intense than the others. "Get the nurse…" Lauren screamed out, as soon the buzzer on the side had been checked the nurse was in the room with her colleague.

"Alright Lauren… stay calm for me ok… babies heart rate is dropping a little darling so; when I check you, if you're at ten centimeters… you can push this baby out"

"I don't want too…" she sobbed as the nurse completed her examination.

"Sorry darling you don't have much choice… you're fully dilated and this baby wants to be born. You just do exactly as I say alright?" the nurse didn't even wait for Lauren to respond as her and the other nurse started to get the equipment for the baby ready.

"Come on baby you can do it…" Joey softly said holding her hand.

"I can't…You do it for me…" Joey chuckled as did the nurse's. One of the effects of the gas and air had been quite a spaced out Lauren on occasion.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I would if I could, but this is something only you can do ok. Just listen to what they tell you and do your best." She nodded at him and took a deep breath.

*JL*JL*JL*

Tanya and Max ran through to the hospital reception "Branning… Lauren Branning. She was brought in by Ambulance; we're her Mum and Dad"

"Ok Ma'am if you'd like to take a seat we can get someone to find out where she is for you ok?"

"Come on Tan, sit down" Max escorted his wife over to the chairs, they sat in complete silence staring at the clock. Half hour passed by and no one had been to alert them of their daughters condition or location.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Ok Lauren just one more push and we'll have baby's head." Joeys arm was wrapped around her one leg pushing it up to her chest as another midwife, who'd been called to assist mirrored hos movements on the other side. It had taken her a good hour to get to that stage alone, and things were starting to get too much for her.

"I want it out…Just get it out…" her cries as she pushed were heart breaking. She hated every second of it.

"Big push Lauren, good girl, that's it…" Lauren yelled out as she pushed the head free from her body. "Head's out Lauren… just a couple more pushes ok?"

"I can't do it, it hurts Joey… it really hurts" He reached up and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Ahhhww"

"Push…" Lauren did as instructed; she gave one last push, willing with everything she had for this all to be over. "Hello you…"

Those were the words Lauren heard as she felt the rest of the baby slip from her body. Her legs fell back down to the bed as she fell into the pillow.

"Congratulations you two… you have a baby girl" Joey watched as the midwife cut the cord quickly and instantly wrapped his daughter in a fluffy white towel. He look to Lauren who was in pieces on the bed; sobbing her heart out into the pillow. Why didn't she feel anything ?

"Is everything ok? Why isn't she crying" Joey was doing his best to comfort Lauren, who seemed to have gone into shut down mode.

"Baby's a bit shocked right now and she's early, she just needs a little help breathing alright" She spoke direct to Joey at first and then moved to Lauren "Lauren… do you want to see her before we take her to special care?"

She didn't get an answer. "Lauren? The midwife's speaking to you babe…" Lauren shook her head as Joey and the midwife spoke briefly about the baby.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Parents of Lauren Branning?" The young female looked from her clip board around the room. Max and Tanya sprang from their seats.

"Yes that's us… where is she?"

"You can go and see her now, just follow route 22 and the blue lines, ask at the desk when you reach that ward and they'll tell you what room she's in "

"Thank you, Tan, come on…Tan?" Max called his wife who was standing looking at a map of the hospital on the wall. "Tan?"

"Route 22 is the Maternity ward Max" His jaw dropped as he took in the information, he'd just been told. "Oh Max, what if she's had a baby…what if she's been pregnant all this time and we didn't notice." Her hand shot to her Mouth. Yep she was finally acting like a Mother, just as her daughter had become one.

"Come on…we don't know yet"

The two of them walked down the corridor following the blue line, when it came to an end they saw a sign above the door. "Please be quite as you enter… our Mum's and Babies may be sleeping." Tanya took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, walking over to the desk.

"Hi can I help?"

"Erm… ye, we're the parents of Lauren Branning…"

"Aww congratulations Nan and Granddad… if you take your first left then right, you'll come across room 5 Laurens in there."

Unknown to the young receptionist she'd just made a big big mistake; Tanya nodded and looked at Max shaking her head.

*JL*JL*JL*

The room was in complete silence, only Laurens gentle breathing as she slept could be heard. Joey had been given an update on the baby, saying she was doing better but they would like to keep an eye on her for another hour or two. His fingers gently ran through her hair, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Everything had happened so quickly, he hadn't had time to process anything.

"Well you did it Lo… you had a baby, a very small beautiful little girl. She was so small babe, but she's a fighter. I have no idea how your feeling now… but I think as soon as you see her you're going to love her… well I hope you do babe, because I know earlier I said it was your choice, I don't think I could bear to let her go."

The door opened and joey's heart was in his mouth. Standing there like the complete rubbish parents they were, were Max and Tanya. Tanya swallowed harshly as she took in her daughter; fast asleep sucking on her thumb, curled into the bed, her one hand reaching out holding onto joeys.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Max said through gritted teeth pointing to Joey.

"Ye well whatever it is you wanna know can wait. My main concerns right now are Lauren and our baby, who is currently in neonatal" Joey retorted and turned his back on Max, although he could feel the intense glare on the back of his head.

"Lauren darling..." Tanya had moved round the other side of the bed and was crouching down next to her daughter. Lauren cracked her eyes open a little squinting at the light.

"Mum…" she cried closing her eyes again

"Oh Darling, I'm so sorry Lauren…I'm so, so sorry"

**Well that's it from me for today... I know you all probably want more but you'll have to wait for tomorrow... thank for all the reviews today :) xxx**


	23. The parents

Chapter 23- The parents 

Joey could see Lauren was on the verge of a complete meltdown again, it had taken him a good 20 minutes after the baby was born to get her to stop crying. Eventually she'd cried herself to sleep in Joey's arms.

His thumb brushed loving over the back of her hand, drawing her attention to him briefly. She turned her head to see the angered look of her father and the pure look of Love of Joey. "It's alright babe" he nodded, assumingly.

Tanya was wiping at her own tears, still in slight shock about what had happened.

"You! How dare you… Take advantage of her did you, get her drunk and sweet talk her. you cant deny you've got a reputation for using 'em Joe… your own Dad said so, bet there's about 6 others out there parading round with your offspring "

"It wasn't Like that… Despite what you all think, I'm not like that. I love your Daughter Max, far more than I thought ever possible. Ye we didn't plan for this to happen, but I don't regret it" Lauren gazed at him, confusion running all the more through her head.

"Pfft Love he, your 17 you aint got a clue what Love is…I would like you to leave please Joey, so we can talk to our daughter" Max stood hands on hips next to Joey.

"I aint going anywhere, I'm here as long as Lauren wants me to be…"

Max looked at his daughter and raised his brow "Lauren?" although it was a question it sounded more like a statement or warning.

Lauren pursed her lips a little and took a deep breath, her grip tightening on Joey's hand. "I want him to stay Dad." Max rounded on Joey, who was probably acting a little smug for his own good.

"Max!... don't." His wife's voice echoed through the room, Max dropping Joey's collar. "They don't need you acting Like that Max…Just calm down will you"

"Calm down…Calm down. I left work for work this morning the father of three kids; I come home to find the one of them has made me a granddad. Our 17 year old daughter had had a baby Tanya… so excuse me if I'm not calm." He paced the room up and down next to the bed for several minutes, before it all got too much for Lauren.

"Say something Dad Please!" she hated him not talking, her Mum's silence she could handle but her Dad's; no way.

"What do you want me to say Lauren, you've had a baby, you lied to us and he, it's a good job we know his parents. Do Julie and Derek even know?" the two teens shared a look and Max Laughed "Of course they don't, God how could be so stupid Lauren?"

Once again she dissolved into tears on the bed, leaning into Joey's chest as she cried.

"Go Max, go get a coffee and just calm down, your making things several times worse. Just go" Without another word, Max sulked from the room almost taking the door off its hinges as he went. He was always the one with the temper; not that many people saw it, he did a good job of hiding it, but when he was really riled he was hard to compete with and his wife had learnt the best way to deal with him over the years was to remove him from the situation.

"He's gone baby its ok" Joey rubbed his hand in a circular motion on her back, attempting to calm the cries. "Hey, it'll be ok, I promise alright" She weakly nodded and lifted her head, seeing her Mum perched the other side of the bed.

"Darling, why didn't you tell us?" Tanya asked softly as she look Lauren in the eye "You could have told me, I'm your Mum."

Joey scoffed, did she honestly think that she and Lauren shared that Mother Daughter relationship, even he could she what they had was far from happy. He stared at her Mum, thinking how she couldn't have noticed, Lauren had got quite big, how hadn't she or Max, for that matter realised something was wrong, their daughter had been suffering in silence and confusion, with no one really to talk to. He shook his head briefly and tightened his arm around Laurens shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mum I'm so sorry" Lauren whispered as her facade crumbled with one look at her Mum. She May have been 17 and a mother herself now, but all she wanted was for her Mum to tell her everything would be ok.

"Oh Lauren" Tanya pulled her daughter into her side, removing her hands away from her face. "Talk to me sweetheart…"

"I was scared, Mum so scared, we were safe, I didn't understand how it could have happened. We weren't even that drunk; well I know I wasn't. I found out the day I fainted in shower… and I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, I didn't want a baby and Me and Joe had had a row, I didn't know where things stood between us."

Joey noticed how she'd skipped over the bit about the "Bet" he was sure she hadn't forgotten and guessed it was too painful for her to mention. Tanya moved her eyes to Joey; it was hard to read her expression much like it had been with Lauren over the last 6 months.

"I didn't want a baby…I hated the thing growing inside me every single second it was there. It just got harder to tell as I got further along" she glanced at Joey and then back to her Mum "I don't know what I want Mum, I don't know if I want my own baby." She said in a whisper.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" she leaned over and brushed Laurens hair from her face.

"I don't know how to feel Mum, I've hated every second of being pregnant, I just couldn't feel anything for it. And I'm sorry Joe… but I don't think I feel anything now."

He turned to Tanya after giving Lauren a small chaste kiss "Can I talk to you? Outside please?" Tanya nodded , "We'll be two minutes babe…I Love you"

"Love you too"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey and Tanya sat by the coffee machine, He could see that Tanya was still in shock and hadn't really taken anything in. "You and Max are Part of her Problem you know?"

"Excuse me"

"You two are one of the reasons she doesn't want to keep the baby…she thinks that me and her will turn out like you and Max. She thinks that she's the reasons you and Max argue all the time and if you didn't have her so young, you wouldn't argue." His eyes were fixed on the door to Laurens room, not once leaving it as he spoke.

"Is that what she thinks?" Joey nodded "Oh god… You love my daughter don't you Joey?"

"Very much so" finally he turned his eyes to see Tanya with a soft smile on her lips

"Do you want the baby?" she asked

"Yes. But I won't make Lauren keep her if she doesn't want to…" He was about to continue when Tanya gasped.

"Her? Lauren had a girl?" The tears swam in her eyes as she thought about her baby girl having a baby girl of her own.

"Ye a very beautiful, tiny baby girl…she wasn't breathing Tan and Lauren didn't even want to look at her" His breath hitched as the tears caught in his throat. "She's 5 weeks early. The midwife took her straight away, Lauren doesn't know but they said she was really weak when they got her to neonatal. They had to breathe for her for a while" He gasped and looked at Tanya. "We nearly lost her Tan"

"You need to tell Lauren Joey" he shook his head "I know I don't know Lauren as well as I thought I did, but one thing I do know is she has the biggest heart ever. She'll want to know Joey, it might even change her mind about seeing her."

"I don't think it will, I've been trying for the last 6 months to change her mind, it took me until she was 6 months pregnant to even look at the scan of the baby."

"I'll talk to her…" The two of them froze as Max came walking over, their conversation dropping dead. He walked over in complete silence and sat down next to Tanya; he draped his arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"We've messed up on this haven't we, we didn't even notice. She couldn't tell us." The emotion was so strong in his voice.

"She was scared of what you'd do, she didn't think you'd understand" Joey spoke up and then noticed Laurens midwife walking towards them. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine Joey, you must be Laurens parents?" they nodded although a little hesitantly. "Baby is doing really well, she's breathing well on her own, we want to try and get some food into her, and so we need to talk to Lauren. The best thing for baby is Milk from Lauren even if we feed it to her, right now. We can bring baby up to be with you two as well, she's well enough?"

Joey sighed deeply, relieved that his daughter was getting better but entirely apprehensive about how the next few minutes would go with Lauren. "You can try and talk to her but I don't think she's going to want to listen, I thinks she's pretty set on having nothing to do with the baby"

**So Tanya's feeling guilty, Max is well being the over protective Dad. Joey is being perfect in every way possible and Lauren's suffering... how well is this conversation with the nurse going to go down I wonder... Back soon 2 more today xx**


	24. Save me

Chapter 24- Save me

When they got back to the room Lauren was nearly asleep again; the door shut silently as they gathered in the room. "Lo, the midwife needs to talk to you babe" she looked around the room and saw the midwife standing with a few things. She nodded Joey kissing her head as a response.

"How you feeling Lauren?" she asked whilst checking her blood pressure and temperature.

"Tired, aching, sore…" she lay back to the pillows and leaned closer to Joey. He was on edge about what was coming next, he knew this was the midwife breaking it to her gently. He couldn't decide if it was a good plan or not, Lauren usually liked things told to her straight she wasn't one for sugar coating things, as he'd found out on several occasions.

"It's to be expected honey, you just had a baby. A very beautiful one I might add. I need to talk to you Lauren, about the baby, do you want Mum and Dad to leave?" she nodded quickly. Tanya nodded and took Max by the hand.

"We'll be right outside darling" she gave her daughters hand a gently squeeze and opened the door. Lauren watched her go and then moved her attention to her Dad. She watched the conflict on his face as he looked as if he was about to talk. Instead her forced a smile and followed his wife.

"Ok Lauren… I've spoken to Joey about this but he doesn't think you'd be willing to give it a go, baby's getting hungry and she needs feeding, because she's early, the best thing for her is Milk from her Mummy."

"Joe's right I'm not willing to" she rolled over in the bed, turning away from the midwife.

"I'm not asking you to do it yourself Lauren… it would be even better if you could do that but baby really needs your Milk." She remained quiet, silently blinking away the tears. The midwife sat on the chair at the side of the bed facing Lauren and took her hand. "When you get pregnant, you start producing milk to feed to the baby and just after you give birth you produce the first bit of milk called Colostrum. It's that part of the milk that the best for baby, it contains all the antibodies and immune cells that are tailored especially for your baby. Now your baby has been really quite poorly Lauren and she could really do with this milk from you"

Lauren gazed at the midwife and then across to Joey "What… What would I have to do?" she whispered.

"Like I said, we can either bring baby up and you can have a go at feeding her yourself, or we can get you a breast pump to use and we can feed it to her" she nodded at the latter.

"I'll try… and you can give it her right? I don't need to see her?"

"Not if you don't want to"

Lauren nodded "I'll do that then…I don't know if I want to see her." The midwife went around the room getting the breast pump sorted. "Do you hate me Joe? I don't blame you if you did"

Without any hesitation he sat on the bed next to her and pulled her in to his arms. "Baby no I don't hate you; I'm just concerned that's all. I don't want you to regret this; you haven't even seen her yet. She was very poorly when she was born babe; they had to breathe for her. I think you should see her."

She didn't reply and instead snuggled into his side a little. "Alright Lauren, I'm just going to set you up on this and It'll do all the work for you." She blushed as the Midwife pulled the gown down a little.

"I'll go tell you Parents what's happening ok?" Lauren nodded thankful he'd seen her awkwardness.

The pumps were attached to each breast, pulling gently at each one to release the milk. The tears were quickly brewing in her eyes; her gown was placed back up covering her. "I'll be back in 20 minutes we should have enough by then Lauren"

The door closed and Lauren crumbled into more tears. She was alone with her thoughts, confusion and hate of herself at that time. She felt lost, like she had no power over what was happening. She cried as if the entire world, and all of its beauty, had come to an end. It was like she didn't know who she was. The door cracked open and Joey came in.

"Hey, hey" he was right by her side wiping her tears lovingly away from her cheeks.

"Get them off me… please…" she sobbed pointing to the breast pumps.

"Alright, shhh I'll get the midwife…come on" He walked to the door and popped it open talking to the Midwife. "Can you come in for a second" she nodded and jogged over, going into the room seeing her patient in bits on the bed.

"I can't do it… I'm sorry"

"Alright sweetie calms down…" she unhooked the wires and removed the pumps. "You did fine, there's enough for her to get something."

The midwife and Joey tried for the next 10 minutes to calm her eventually succeeding as she settled into Joey's lap on the bed. The two of them got a huge shock when the door opened again and Tanya walked in pushing in a clear plastic cot.

"The Nurses have been trying to settle her for ages and cant she won't take the milk from them either… they think she wants her Mummy" she perched on the end of the bed watching Lauren stare at the little bundle in the cot. The baby was wriggling around and sniffling, her cries only slightly dimming as Joey went over to her.

Straightaway he scooped her up into his arms. "Hello beautiful…what's all the fuss about ay, what's the matter…" it was as if her was made to be a dad, he started gently bouncing her in his arms, he snuggling into his warmth instantly.

"You're a natural Joe… god she's gorgeous. She looks just like Lauren did when she was little. The mini little pout, the big brown eyes, Lauren all over." She smiled such a proud smile as she watched her daughter drift to sleep, seemingly uninterested in the beautiful little baby in the room.

"Do you want to feed her Tan?" Joey questioned as he handed the small bottle of milk over to her.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren remained asleep for the next few hours, stirring occasionally and then dropping back to sleep.

"Joey, we're going to make a move darling… do you want me to call your Mum and Dad, explain everything to them?"

"Yes, thanks Tan, I wouldn't have a clue where to start. I'm sorry all this happened." He whispered as he placed the baby gently in the cot at the side of the bed.

"I know Joey, Lauren will come round, I'm sure of it. I'll come back later and bring some things for you. Will you need baby things too?" He nodded as Tanya smiled gently "Don't worry Joey, Your parents will be fine and I'll talk to Max. He's just in shock still." She drew him into a hug; no other words needed as she left.

"What a mess ay Lo?"

**Poor Lauren ay? wonder how she'll fare when she's forced to be Mum xx**


	25. I do love you

Chapter 25- I do Love you

It was 6:30 by the time Lauren woke again. Falling asleep had been easy, and her dreams made the reality seem terrifying. She still didn't know what she wanted. The more she thought about it, the less things seemed to make sense. The entire day had been a blur really, nothing more than a few painful memories were in her head. She reached across to the side table and took a sip of the water. The glass almost slipped from her hand as she heard the soft cries coming from the plastic cot at the side of her bed.

She froze not knowing what to do. Her brain had managed to process that her parents were no longer there and that Joey was fast asleep in the chair across the room. Her emotions exploded as instinct took over without a second thought.

"Hey… shhhh, don't cry" she leaned over to the cot brushing her little finger down the side of the babies cheek. Lauren realised then that she hadn't heard the cries before, she briefly remembered her being born and then that was it. She couldn't remember if she'd cried. The little girl wriggled under her mother's touch, as her cries increased. "alright… ok ok…I'm going to pick you up if you keep still" she took a deep breath and slid her one hand under the baby's back and another behind her head. "I don't want to hurt you" she spoke softly as she scooped the baby into her arms, even though she wasn't hurting her in the slightest Lauren was a little panic-y. "I'm sorry …I know. I'm sorry"

She eased her arms around the infant and brought her closer, wrapping the blanket over her. "You've stopped… you stopped crying" she questioned down to the baby who was gripping to the gown, her little eyes wondering.

Holding her baby for the first time was a feeling of total ecstasy that was difficult for words to describe. She felt a rush of so much love and adoration immediately for the tiny baby in her arms filled her, so much so, she automatically forgot every trying time she had experienced during the pregnancy. She was totally amazed by the perfection of the little beauty she'd created and the fact that she'd nurtured it all these months and hated every second of it, made her fall all the more in love.

Her daughter was 12 hours old and yet it was the first time she was holding her. She counted all the fingers and toes to make certain her baby was perfect in every way and she was. So, so perfect. Lauren watched as her daughter gurgled a little, sniffing. "No, no don't cry… hey are you hungry hum?" Mother's intuition you could call it; but Lauren seemed to know exactly what to do. She held the baby closer to her chest slipping her inside the gown. Instantly she felt the tiny hand on the skin of her chest as she brought her nearer, the tiny lips fell to her nipple and she promptly started suckling.

And right then it was as if everything fell into place, she had a bond to this precious little person as soon as there was that skin on skin contact, and even though she was scared and nervous she was doing fantastically. The size of the baby scared Lauren a little, she was so tiny and fragile and she felt like she could break at any second. Laurens eyes didn't leave her for a second as she fed, she smiled at her feeling completely calm and at ease. This was hers. This amazingly beautiful baby was hers. She felt her pull away and nudge against her chest before going back to feeding.

"Lo…where's the baby?" Lauren looked up to see a rather sleepy Joey staring at the empty cot. He'd failed to Notice Lauren was holding her and feeding her.

"She's right here… Mr. Drama" Lauren rolled her eyes and moved the white blanket that was keeping her covered, so Joey could see their daughter. "She was hungry"

"You…your feeding her?" her questioned wide eyed "But... the nurse…you said" He shook his head "Am I still dreaming" Lauren smiled and patted the bed next to her. Joey did as she asked and perched next to her. "Your look pretty sorted"

"We are… I didn't think I'd feel anything… but I do, I really do and it's the best feeling in the world Joey. I always thought I was just being a disappointment to Mum and Dad, that they'd be angry and yell, but they didn't. I want to be there for her. I don't want her to grow up calling someone else Mum and Dad, because that's us Joe."

"What are you saying Lo?" Joey questioned wiping his own tears after hearing Laurens little speech.

"I want to keep her Joe, I want to be her Mum with you as her Dad, and do the damn best we can to give her the best life possible…she deserves it." Joey leaned over and turned her face to his, bringing his lips to hers, never had one kiss said so much. "Should I wind her?"

Joey nodded "I'll do it, I did it earlier, though she didn't eat much. Seemed to feed from you ok though" He smiled gently tapping his daughters back.

"Ye she did, a good 20 minutes. What do you think Mum and Dad will Say ?"

Joey shrugged "I don't know… I'm sure your Mum will be delighted, she was besotted with her earlier, she had that look you have now…"

"What look?" he frowned smiled at him taking the baby back.

"That look… the look of Love, the look of a mother and her child… you did amazing baby. I'm so proud of you" he kissed her again

"I'm kinda proud of me too. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. But holding her and knowing she needed me. It changed everything." The three of them sat quietly for the next 10/15 minutes, their daughter had settled and was soundly sleeping in her fathers as arms. "We should think of a name for her Joe, we can't keep calling her the baby."

"I like a few names…"

"Tell me?"

"Holly, summer, Lilly, Rosie… but I don't think she looks like a Holly, summer, Lilly or Rosie" He laughed looking at Lauren.

"I Like Mollie…" Joey nodded and Lauren looked up at him "Molly?" the Baby wriggled a little and let out a soft murmur.

"I think she likes Molly… Molly Branning" He mused "I like it" Lauren shook her head "What? Changes your mind?"

"She's not a Branning, She's a Tate. Molly Tate" Joey smiled.

"Maybe one day we'll all be Tate's ay ?"

"I do Love you Joey Tate and our daughter, more than anything else in the entire world."

**That's me off for tonight. Hope you enjoyed only 2 more chapters left :( xxx**


	26. Home is where the heart is

Lauren and Joey had begrudgingly spent the last few days in hospital, waiting for the doctors to give Mollie the all clear. The young parents were eagerly awaiting the day they could go home, yet they were scared at the same time. It was still unclear of what their living arrangements would be; both teens wanted to be together to raise their child together but their father's seemed a little against the idea. It had taken a very, very long talk between Joey and Max before Max was even willing to be in the same room as him without wanting to hit him.

His relationship with Lauren wasn't much better either, he was still shell shocked that his sensible little girl had just become "another statistic" in his words, and would spend as little time possible around her and his granddaughter. Lauren was completely distraught by the fact her Dad wasn't happy about the situation.

As much as she hated to admit it; she was always a Daddy's girl when she was younger. It was her Dad she ran to first any time she needed anything it was her Dad. Things changed a little as she got older and there were certain things that a Dad just couldn't help her with. It never changed the fact she always wanted and needed her dad though. She hoped as soon as Molly was born that she and Joey would share that bond, and she was sure they would.

Lauren was Max's pride and Joey throughout her younger years, he'd happily take her to work with him and show her off to his work mates, easily dismiss a night out with them to take his little girl swimming and put her to bed- each and every time. But now they were long gone memories, they hadn't been the closest the last few years but now it was if their bond was nearly none existent. She wondered on some level if her dad was distancing himself deliberately because she had Joey, she no longer needed him to comfort her when she was upset; she had Joey to do that for her and yes he was brilliant at it, more than brilliant in fact, but sometimes a girl just needed her Dad.

Anyway back to Living arrangements. Tanya and Julie; who were completely in love with Baby Molly, had tried to convince their respective partners allow the teen's to move in with each other, whether it be at Number 5 or at the Tate's. It seemed after hours of debating they were just going round in circles and the teens were more confused than when the conversation had started. So far they were at the conclusion of…well nothing much really other than Lauren and Molly would be going back to Number 5.

"You ok?" Joey asked as Lauren walked into the room from the en suite bathroom.

"Ye" she sighed and sat on the end of the bed watching Molly sleeping. She let herself get lost in her thoughts when Joey sat beside her. His arm rested across her shoulder as his lips softly toughed her cheek.

"What's up?" she sighed and dropped her head to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as her comfort.

"We're going home Joe… but where is home? Nothing's been agreed and I want things to be sorted before we get her home." Joey smiled and kissed her. "What?"

"Nothing, everything will be fine babe a promise you, and if I can't stay with you I'll be over every day after school and we have the entire holidays anyway." She nodded "Mum called the school and explained the situation, we don't have to do the exams as it's _special _circumstances, they said something about taking our Mock exam results and combining them with our coursework grades, we just need to go in for our practical exams, so my PE and Your Art."

"Well at lease that's one thing sorted… still doesn't solve the living arrangements does it" she turned her attention to Molly who was starting to get grizzly. "No It doesn't does it… say silly Gramps not letting Mummy and Daddy live together …he's a meanie isn't he baby? Ye he is…" She spoke to hope in a baby voice and lifted her into her arms.

"And you Mummy's a stress head" Joey proclaimed, getting up to pack some of their things away. "Honestly babe… this time tomorrow it'll all be sorted. And if it's not you cry and boom… sorted."

Lauren chuckled "oh ye because crying gets you everywhere doesn't it?"

"Works for Molly…" He smirked zipping the holdall up.

"She's a baby, I am not…" The two of them turned their attention to the door as it opened Tanya walking in with Julie close behind. The two of them walked in, huge smiles on their faces.

"How's my beautiful little baby today" she cooed as Lauren passed Molly over to her. "Hello little lady… you like very cute today…" she smiled turning her to show Julie.

"Oh Hello to you too Mother…" Lauren slid of the bed and hugged Julie who was calling her over and smirked at Tanya.

"I think you'll be in competition for the hold's today Julie"

"Hmm I know, we can share I'm sure, right Tan?" Tanya looked up and nodded. She was sitting on the bed with Molly in her lap. "Anyway… come on, time to get you three home."

Joey looked at Lauren and then to his Mum "Home being where exactly?" He asked with little emotion in his voice.

The two elder women shared a glance and Tanya smiled and nodded towards Julie. "Number 5" There was a silence where the younger two were trying to understand the information, it was rather vague and so they held little understanding of it. Julie rolled her eyes "the three of you will be living at number 5"

"What really?" Lauren exclaimed, receiving a nod from her Mum "But Dad…you…"

"Your Dad's not an issue Darling, I think he got the understanding, eventually that it was either Joey moved in or you and Molly Moved out. It didn't take him long to make a decision and I think he's quite excited to have another Man around the house…don't tell him I told you that"

Lauren quickly moved into Joey's arms. He held her tight and lifted her up, spinning her around. They kissed quickly and Lauren giggled. "Hi Roomie"

"Hi" He smirked against her lips, they pulled apart to the sound of their Mothers coughing. They carried on kissing a little.

"Oh put her down Joey… as much as I love this little one, I could do without another anytime soon." Lauren rolled her eyes and walked over to get Molly and placing her in the new car seat. Luckily, their Mum's and sisters had been on complete baby high since Molly was born and had been out on several shopping tips (with instructions of course) to buy the essentials, as they needed virtually everything.

Joey had sent his Mum out with some of his own money, despite protests from the parents, to buy some things too. Joey worked at a football club of the weekend helping to coach the younger children; he'd earned a fair bit from it and had other savings from previous jobs. He'd said he was saving up for something special and worth the Money and his Daughter certainly fit that brief.

"There we go all comfy…she won't be too warm will she?" she adjusted the blanket around her daughter hovering it above the car seat, trying to decide if to put it over her or not.

"She'll be fine darling, put the blanket across her and she'll be fine, it's not red hot out but it's not cold either… stop worrying"

*JL*JL*JL*

It didn't seem like 5 minutes ago, let alone 3 days ago that Lauren had given birth, yet here they were; sitting like scared little children in the back of Tanya's car outside of number five. Joey leaned across and squeezed Laurens hand, just to show he was there for her. Lauren had been surprisingly calm the car ride only taking the occasional deep breath as oppose to the melt down Joey was expecting. They looked to the left and saw Abi and Alice standing on the steps.

"They should be in school…." Lauren mused undoing her seat belt.

"Ye well It's a special occasion aint it… come on"

Tanya and Julie got out the car, Abi and Alice edging further down the step to see their niece. Lauren's door opened, Joey standing there with Molly in the car seat. She'd been in such a day dream she hadn't even noticed. She watched carefully as he helped her from the car being so gentle. She took a deep breath and took the first few steps into the house; thankful it was the middle of a weekday so no one was around.

Soon she was engulfed in a hug from her sister and then Alice, both of them way too excited. "Can we see…we want to see." Joey heard them and laughed pulling the hood down off the car seat so they could see Molly. Unfortunately Molly didn't seem too impressed by the little part going on around her and started to cry. Alice and Abi both turned bright, backing away from Molly.

Joey was smirking, it was usually him babies cried at, they always seemed to love Alice. "Oh dear… what's all the fuss… what's all the fuss ay?" He moved through to the living room where Lauren had been taken, much against her will. He effortlessly took Molly into his arms and sat next to Lauren on the sofa.

"Is she hungry?"

Joey shook his head "No don't think so… she got woke up" her shot a look towards Abi and Alice who quickly retreated from the room. "She likes to make an entrance, bit like her Mum"

Lauren smiled snuggling into his chest under his arm, remembering how she'd made a bit of an entrance on her first day at Charring Hill. She certainly made an impression.

*JL*JL*JL*

They spent the rest of the day sorting everything out and getting settled into their room. Yes they had a room. It turned out that Max still had a soft spot for his Daughter and over the last few days had turned Abi's room into a room for her, Joey and Molly As it was a bigger room. Abi now had Laurens room. Oscar's room had been currently used for storage and so Oscar was in with his parents, which he thought was brilliant, because he had a big tv in there. Unfortunately for Oscar the Spare room was quickly being converted.

Max had completely gutted the room, it had a fresh coat of cream paint, much better than the garish pink Abi had chosen. The room was fully furnished; double bed included, which had killed Max to buy. There was no way he wanted to envisage his daughter doing anything along those lines…but there was a permanent reminder in the form of beautiful Molly, this his daughter was, doing way more than he dared to consider.

Lauren had fed and settled Molly in the cot which she recognised as Abi's from when she was little. It had been given a bit of a clean-up though and had new bedding in it, which she'd chosen. Joey had discovered when they'd given instructions to their parents, that Lauren loved Bambi. So the new bedding was neutral in tones and had bambi characters on it and he had to admit it looked lovely and Molly looked so peaceful. Finally, with Molly asleep, the two them went to bed.

"Joe… what do you think People will say… at school like, when they find out we had a baby?" she leaned up onto his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you babe… but I think they may have already sussed that, you know when you kind of went into labour in the middle of an exam?" he smiled but received a slap across the arm.

"Im being serious Joey… what if they're weird-ed out by it… I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Yes baby "

"You just want me to go to sleep don't you?" she asked as he yawned and stretched, pulling her closer.

"Hmm Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Fine. Can we tell people tomorrow though ? Like the rest of my family and our friends"

"Of course… they'll love her. Like I love her and you. Now sleep. Good night. I love you" he kissed her quickly and dropped into the pillow"

"Hmm Ok, Love you too"

**So sorry about the late up date, laptop was literally hating me ! anyway hope you enjoyed :) back tomorrow xx**


	27. Love did hurt

Chapter 27- Love did Hurt

She shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, her heat pounding in her chest. Her eyes darted around the dimly lit, trying to get a sense of where she was. After a Few seconds she'd managed to determine she was in a room, her room to be exact. Images flashed throughout her head all at once, little shots of the nightmare reoccurring. She lowered her body back into a laying position and stared at the ceiling, before realizing the cold and emptiness of the bed. "Joey…" she breathed rolling over to where he had been lying the night before. She leaned over flicking the lamp on.

"Oh God, Molly!" Suddenly her whole body was awake with fear. Scrambling from the bed she pulled her dressing gown on and pounded down the stairs, praying to god that Joey had her.

As she reached the kitchen her ears were filled with the beautiful sounds of Molly gurgling and Joey's soft tones talking to her. she leaned against the doorframe watching Joey sitting at the table talking to Molly. She could see the big smile on his face every time Molly wriggled or murmured, and he simply responded with talking more.

Lauren coughed, drawing the attention to her as Joey had started singing her praises to their daughter.

"Looks like Mummy's caught us Moll" he smiled coyly looking up to Lauren. She slid into the chair Joey had pulled out and stared down in complete awe of her daughter.

"What are you doing up ay? It's 4:30…in the morning"

"I got up to go to the loo and she was wide awake, so we came down here and had a little talk Didn't we? She might want feeding though, there's none In the fridge"

Lauren reached over for Molly, the little girl instantly settling against her chest, feeding with ease as her mother gently rocked her. Lauren had never understood the reasons for her instant connection with Molly, after all she virtually loathed every second she was pregnant. I guess you could call it love. It had been a week since Molly had been home and still the three of them hand introduced her to anyone outside the family.

On a positive note though everyone in the family took it extremely well, they had all been a little disappointed in themselves mostly for not noticing and had told both Lauren and Joey that they were there for them 100%. That morning was the day things were about to change.

They both had to go into school for their practical exams, meaning they had two options, either leave Molly with a family member or take her to school with them. The school had agreed they could take her in considering it was only for the day, it wasn't like their exams were at the same time so one of them could be with her.

"What are we going to do about today?" Joey broached the subject with caution, as previous discussions had resulted in Lauren crying. There was a silence that fell across them whilst Lauren seemed to think over the options.

"Can we take her with us? I don't want to leave her not yet." She shook her head slightly

"We can take her in then, school said they don't mind, one of us can stay in the common room with her whilst the other does their exam. I'm sure poppy and Whit will love to meet her. We should go back to bed a while, it's only 5 we can have another 2 hours at least" Lauren nodded and handed Molly back to Joey.

"You can change her seen as you were the one that got her up… I need some more sleep, it's hard being a feeding point on tab." She giggled and went back up stairs. Joey winded and changed Molly before easing her back to sleep, something he seemed to have the knack at doing. When he got back to the room, Lauren was already back to sleep; sprawled out across his side of the bed. In an attempt not to wake her, he slid in and moved her into his arms.

*JL*JL*JL*

"People are staring at us…" Lauren Murmured. Joey unloaded the buggy from the boot of his car and placed the car seat containing Molly into its fixtures.

"They're going to stare babe; everyone knew something went on with us. Just relax, you're going to ace your exam and they'll all love Molly I promise, ok?"

Lauren nodded and took a small step forward to push the pram. They quickly signed in at reception (as they were no longer on the registers for the rest of the year) and already they were bombarded with congratulations and well wishes. Joey smiled at Lauren taking her hand, giving her that "I told you" look.

"Ye alright Mr know it all. No need to get cocky" Joey smirked and kissed her softly, heading to the common room. "I've text the girls and told them to bring the lads too…I thought we could let them make acquaintances?"

"Are you sure?" Lauren nodded "Oh too late to change your mind anyway now here they all are…"

They could hear a discussion between Poppy and Whitney before they saw them; Fat's and Ty were just sauntering behind them. The second they were through the door Poppy and whit were hugging Lauren and Ty and Fats were jumping on Joey acting like complete fool's, none of the teens had noticed the buggy and so hadn't a clue what they were there for.

"Where you been Lolly-pop?" Poppy questioned

"Ye… we heard that you were In your business exam and then you and Joey just disappeared on us for nearly two weeks." Lauren turned to Joey who was smiling and he nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I wasn't ill exactly…" She watched their confused expressions deepen; still unable to figure out what went on. "Me and Joey have got something to show you…" she and Joey both turned around for a second and unbuckled Molly from the buggy.

The others were whispering, none of them anticipating what they were about to see. Joey spoke again as he and Lauren turned around, Lauren now holding a sleeping Molly. "Well not something…someone".

Poppy and Whitney screamed and started jumping excitedly, speaking to Lauren and cooing over Molly.

Fat's extended his hand to Joey, Tyler doing the same "Dude… nice work"

"I can't believe you's two have a kid"

"We can" Joey Joked. "You need to get off to Your exam babe…good luck" He leaned down and took Molly from her, then casually kissed her lips. "Love you"

"Love you too… Bye baby girl." Lauren lingered a little until Poppy tugged on her arm.

"Say go Mummy, go be amazing, I'm fine with Daddy" Lauren smiled and gave him and Molly another quick kiss before being dragged from the room.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey sat on the Sofas with Ty and Fat's Molly fast asleep, sprawled out across his chest. She was a good sleep, much like her parents and it wouldn't take her long to get comfortable, although she did have preference for her father's chest to sleep- a lot like her Mum. "What's it like being a Dad Joe?"

He smiled at Tyler with a brief glance down to Molly "It's the most amazing yet terrifying thing ever. She's so small and depends completely on me and Lo. It's scary as hell. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Molly's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love being a Dad I just don't wanna mess it up."

"I'm sure you won't Dude. I never thought I'd say it but, I think Lauren's the one for you, like even if you didn't have a baby, you just seem to fit together."

"She is… she's my soul mate I know she is. She so amazing, you know I liked her from the start but god, these last few month's I've fallen completely in love with her. She's like this perfect girl in every way possible. She's given me Molly and she's a brilliant Mum."

Fat's Laughed and snapped his fingers "you are so whipped man… she'd got you right where she want's you. Not that she knows it mind. Aww our boy's all grown up" he laughed rather loudly causing Molly to cry a little. "Wow Dude sorry… she's loud Man"

A few gentle rubs to her back and Molly was settled again, she was definitely awake now though, her eyes wondering around. "You looking for Mummy…" her eyes wondered around the room looking for Lauren and when she didn't see her, her bottom lip began to wobble. "Oh dear… what's that face for… Mummy's going to be back soon"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey had been quite successful in stemming a full blown crying match from Molly, but Joey could tell now she was getting hungry, Lauren had left a bottle for her but she was being fussy and wanted Lauren. Luckily for Joey Poppy appeared in the doorway. "Hey… where's Lo?"

"Talking to the art teacher about next year… can I hold her?" Poppy indicated to Molly.

"Ye but she won't thank you for it… she's hungry" Joey smiled going to Pass Molly across, but Poppy suddenly pulled away when Molly screamed and I mean screamed. "Maybe later?" Joey said.

"Aw baby, what's the fuss about?" She questioned taking her Daughter from Joey.

"She's hungry and won't have the bottle" He smiled sensitively, wondering how Lauren would react to it.

"Looks like I'll have to feed her then" She shrugged and perched into the armchair. A few students had passed through but had taken no notice really. "Pass the blanket?" Joey handed it to her as she settled down and skilfully covered herself and fed Molly at the same time.

"I need to get going to my exam babe… See you in a bit ok?" She nodded a little absently, her concentration on Molly, she briefly turned her cheek for him to kiss and that was it.

The girls watched the boys leave and vanish down the corridor off to their exam, Whit left a little after too for her Dance exam. "So how's motherhood?" poppy cooed, admiring Laurens confidence with Molly.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world, I know it's cliché but it's true. Being a mother is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I dint want it at first but when I held her was like everything just fell into place. I love Joe so much, like too much to even comprehend and I'm so thankful for him because Molly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. It's scary to know that she's depending on you to Love, Care and protect her, but it's just so rewarding too" Lauren looked down at the little angel in her arms and sighed.

" I didn't want her to start with and I completely hated Joey for knocking me up, but things just changed, he was so perfect and amazing and I just feel for him. I can't even remember when, but I wouldn't change anything. I have all I ever want."

"You're an amazing person Lauren Branning. She's a lucky little girl to have you and Joe as her parents." Poppy replied as Molly finished feeding. "And she's beautiful, which is always a plus…"

The girls laughed and things for Lauren finally felt normal.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Molly Tate… How many times do I have to tell you? no throwing your food." Their 6 month old daughter laughed away in her highchair, she'd recently discover the game of "I drop, Mummy picks up" was a fun game, unfortunately neither Lauren or Joey found it half as amusing as Molly did. At 6 months old, Molly had her own little personality, she was a very happy baby and had both parents (Joey more so than Lauren) wrapped round her little finger. She was too cute for her own good.

"No Molly stop it!" She shook her head and smiled. "Your getting so cheeky Madam" Lauren shook her head tickling Molly tummy. "Daddy's teaching you to well" Molly pointed to Joey and smiled. "Ye Daddy" she held her arms up to him and smiled her irresistible grin.

"Come on then… sit with Daddy" He swiftly moved her onto his knee her hand going right to his Dinner and then into her mouth. They'd slowly been weaning her from breast feeding and it had worked really well, she would happily eat solids and only had a feed from Lauren at bed time. "Ew Molly… Daddy's got to eat that"

Lauren looked at him and laughed, seeing him with Molly melted her heart every time. Their attention turned to Max who was tapping his knife on the side of his champagne flute gaining the attention of all the bodies in the room.

"I'd just like to say a few words if I could? Now back in June we all got a little shock when we got a phone call at half 9 on a Monday morning telling us Lauren was in hospital and Joey was with her. The thoughts that went through our heads that day were unbelievable, but we didn't for a second think the two of them had made us grandparents. But I can honestly say now that Little Molly has been the best thing that's happened to this family."

Molly looked up from Joeys lap and pointed to her granddad. Everyone Laughed as Lauren softly spoke to Molly. "So I'd just like to say now, how proud we all are of the both of you… Lauren and Joey. You are both amazing parents to Molly, you do everything with such love, your both doing brilliant at school and we all wish you the best of luck. So welcome to the Family Joey… ye don't think I aint noticed the ring on my daughters finger this Morning" he smirked as Joey dropped his arm around Lauren who was hiding her left hand under the table. "So congratulations and Happy Christmas"  
The rest of the Branning's and Tate's Echoed Max's words and raised their glasses.

Joey Leaned over to Lauren and smiled "Happy Christmas Baby" their lips caught in a long meaningful kiss, the two only Pulling apart when Molly pushed herself between them.

"Ye You two beautiful" Lauren and Joey both kissed Molly. "Love you Molly" Their daughter responded with a wet kiss to her Mothers cheek and then rested into Joey.

They were complete… for now at least. Considering their love hurt. It seemed to have become much less painful in the healing process, and the reminder of their love wasn't a scare but their beautiful baby girl.

**So that's another one at the end... I'm sure i'll be back soon. Thank you all for the amazing reviews throughout this little whirlwind story :) glad you all enjoyed it xxxxx**


End file.
